Seph
by Spare Teacup
Summary: Persephone has followed Hades into the Underworld where she finds a place that she can grow and find herself. As she is learning about who she is, can she convince Hades to let her stay?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright that day. It filled the Earth with warmth and created a golden light that blanketed over the endless fields. A breeze ran from one end to the other, making the tall grass dance. My nymph friends danced along, their laughter tinkling.

I watched with a heavy heart. They were celebrating the harvest, as the daughter of Demeter, I should have been dancing as well. I did not feel the lightness in my feet, however. I had asked mother if I could accompany her to her temples, this was the time where mortal expressed their gratitude most. Yet even with many duties that I could relieve in this time, she had denied me. She had also denied me permission to join in the festivities on Olympus.

My friends did not try to pull me into their dance. Over the years, they had found that my dark moods were harder and harder to pull me from. I never challenged my mother, but I could not find happiness for longer and longer every time she denied me.

My mother's restrictions had always broken my heart. I was young for a goddess, but I had lived a few decades. I knew and understood my mother's role, I respected her, but was I to dance in these fields for the rest of my existence? Planting and picking flowers for my hair forever?

I watched the skies as birds of all sizes rose up and flew to their freedom. Although they preferred my mother's safe fields, they were free to leave and return as they pleased. I rose from the ground and wandered away from the merrymaking. Their happiness only added to my unhappiness.

Lost in my thoughts, I wandered further into the woodland area. It was all part of Demeter's domain. It was inhabited by nature nymphs and sprites, as well as immortal woodland creatures. Demeter's daughter was to only know life and goodness. I searched for the bubbling brook, a favorite of mine when I was feeling less than content.

I was listening to the water, scolding myself for being so childish. Had I trully a cause for concern? Then I heard the rustling noise of leaves unfamiliar to my ear. I stood, following the sound noiselessly. I could sense all of the creatures my mother allowed into her fields, it was a precaution that allowed me to never be taken by surprise. Yet, I could not sense what this creature was.

I arrived at a clearing among the trees and immediately noticed an outsider. I could only see his back, but he was uncommonly tall, and dressed in black. He stood over a weeping nymph.

Fear froze my body, I had never seen the like of this before. My breath was captured in my throat and my mind could not function for anything other than uselessness.

"Please," The nymph cried. She was kneeling in front of him "I cannot remain here."

The man remained unmoved, a complete statue. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and rich.

"You are immortal, a minor deity," He said without feeling. "You are to exist for centuries to come."

"NO!" The nymph took her hands from her eyes. I could see the desperation in them. I had never seen so much emotion in a nymph. They were unassuming nature spirits that passed their immortal lives as they pleased. "I have lived far too long. My love passed years ago and yet I am here still, suffering from this never ending pain. Please."

"Nymphs do not fall in love," The man told her.

"Why does my heart bleed then?" The nymph cried. "Lady Demeter brought me here so I may pass my time with her daughter, laughing and dancing. She believed I would be a good companion, having experienced a heartbreak, to protect her daughter. But I cannot laugh and I cannot dance."

"Listen to Lady Demeter," The man said, he finally moved as if to leave. "A few more years and the mortal will fall from your mind."

"It has been decades!" The nymph fell to the ground completely. "Yet the pain is stronger. Please! My Lord, take me so I might see my love again!"

"There are laws for which we must abide," The man said, this time he did turn his back on her. I saw his handsome stone face. His piercing grey eyes, found me, standing behind a tree.

My heart lurched toward him involuntarily. Yes, his face was stone, but his eyes expressed deep sadness. Sadness I had never witnessed in my life. It saddened me too.

That was when the nymph gave a bone-chilling cry. It resounded in my ears, down to my very core. It was the cry of a broken hearted woman, of centuries-old pain, they way only a woman could express it.

I pushed past the man and took the weeping nymph in my arms. In that moment, I shared her pain, I felt it for the first time. I seemed to be experimenting so many feelings for the first time today.

I turned to the man, who was watching us with a curious expression.

"Do as she says!" I demanded.

His face returned to stone.

"Death has rejected her." He said, emotionless.

I understood then. I understood who he was and what she wanted. It frightened me beyond belief. Was it possible for an immortal to want death?

I felt the sobs of the creature against my chest. I may not understand it completely, but I knew what had to be done.

"You will take her to the Underworld." I said. I rose, pulling her up with me. "It is her choice."

He glared at me, his eyes lost any sense of sympathy or sadness. He turned, his dark cloak snapping behind him.

This is where I reached the first crossroad of my existence. In my whole Iife, I had been shielded from pain or anything disagreeable. Over everything else, I had been protected from men. I could count the amount of times I was in the presence of one. With all these restrictions, I was also denied choices, depth in feelings, and determination. It was difficult to feel too deeply for choices between flowers. Yet, here I was, a weeping woman in my arms, tearing my heart and frightening me with her intensity, a imposing man, the most dangerous of gods, and a decision with actual importance.

A dark chariot materialized, with horses that were difficult to focus on, as if they were blurs. As if they were shadows. I shrank back in fear, clenching the nymph to my chest. It was only for a moment, however. He swung himself into place and I made my decision.

With a twist of my wrist, my body morphed into that of a sparrow. The nymph transformed into a flower. I took her in my beak and flew to the man's feet. I felt a rush of wind as the shadow horses cried and took off running.

Frightened, I tucked myself deep inside the chariot, holding tightly to my flower.

I closed my eyes to keep from seeing the disappearance of my trees, my fields, my world.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello beloved readers. Thank you so much for reading my first chapter. I'm not completely sure where this story is going, but we will know when we get there.**

 **I absolutely adore Hades and Persephone fanfic, their story in general. I wanted to shake things up, having Persephone going to the Underworld on her own and Hades NOT want her there. So let's see what happens.**

 **This is only my second fanfic and I apologize for any grammatical errors, discontinuity, or any fails in general. As I said in my other story, writing brings new challenges for me. I would appreciate constructive criticism (although be aware that I may not be able to correct or even understand writing mistakes, so bear with me).**

 **Again, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was smooth, but I only opened my eyes when it slowed. It was dark.

I edged around his feet toward the end of the chariot. My sparrow eyes were confused by the darkness and the motions of the chariot.

With my tiny heart beating terribly, I flew off.

I could not go very far, it was much too dark.

With a flicker of a wing, I changed back to my original form, the nymph as well. She blinked at me.

"We are here," I said, more to myself than her. "The Underworld." I twisted my head to be able to grasp my surroundings.

The Underworld was beautiful. The wall behind us glittered with millions of gems, as did the great expanse that spread before me. It was not as dark with my goddess eyes, there seemed to be a light source illuminating the vastness of the place, bathing the Underworld. We were on a tall hill, next to a cave at the wall of the Underworld. We must have descended from it.

From our position, we could see a large majority of the kingdom. There was the Styx river, and the shades of the dead. Beyond them were fields after fields. To one side, the fields were golden, and seemingly full of life, but I recognized it as Elysium. I could see a grand palace between the two. It must be Lord Hades's palace. Lord Hades. The god I had followed. Lord of the dead.

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"There," The nymph pointed to the golden fields. "Lethe borders Elysium."

"Lethe," I said, repeating the name for the river of forgetfulness. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," The nymph nodded. Her golden hair swung over her tear-stained face. "If I cannot die, I wish to forget."

I nodded. I took her small hand in mine, she was smaller than I was, yet she had lived so much more than I had. I lead her carefully down the steep hill. This was the most frightening thing I had done in my life, but the rush of adrenaline did not abandon me. I was prepared to continue.

Our journey could have taken a few mortal days or weeks. Perhaps it was all within the same day. The light in the underworld never changed, for there was no need for night and day. In addition, the nymph and I were immortal, and time meant little to us.

We trekked to Elysium together, exchanging few words. It was a perfect opportunity to regret my decision, and reflect on my stupidity. What was I thinking, travelling to the domain of the dead, with an emotionally unstable nymph? My newfound sense of adventure reigned, however, against all reason, and we continued. We effectively avoided any being, but anyone looking at us would immediately recognize how different we were from our surroundings.

We finally reached the fields, I was relieved to find the river flowing by it not guarded or protected in anyway. As we approached it, I felt myself growing drowsier, my body heavier. I remembered the river flowed through the cave of Hypnos, the god of sleep, before it flowed into these fields.

The nymph released my hand and continued to the the riverside. Collapsed in tears once again, her pain making my heart ache. Any semblance of sleep exited my body.

"Take my memories, Lethe." The nymph pleaded, gathering the water in her cupped hands. "Take them and give me release from my pain." She drank.

The moment after she drank, an entity shimmered at my side. I stepped away quickly, placing myself between the nymph and Thanatos, the god of death.

"This troublesome nymph again?" He sighed.

"She has drank," I said, crossing my arms. I was far smaller in stature than him and far less intimidating in appearance, but I would not allow him to harm the nymph. "You are too late."

"The river has done nothing to her memories," Thanatos countered. "She has lived too long, perhaps they will be dulled, but they cannot disappear like mortal memories. They are too deeply set for her to forget."

I turned my head to her. She was kneeling by the riverside, her head bent, her long golden hair hiding her face.

"Neither of you belong here," He continued, uncoiling into his full terrifying height. His face was that of a young man's but his eyes pulsed red. "You are Persephone, goddess of Spring, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest. And this is your subject, a water naiad, spirit of a brook. You both have broken ancient laws and crossed forbidden boundaries."

"No," I took a step back. I was naive and lacking in experience, but I did not lack in education. I understood what it meant to trespass into another god's territory. We would be subject to that god's punishment if they wanted. Especially us, a minor goddess and a nature spirit. "I.."

Without taking too much time to think, I turned quickly and ran back to where the nymph kneeled. "Lord Hades! Lord Hades!" I called his name, just as I reached the nymph. His name rolled from my lips. I pulled her away from the river, and away from Thanatos. "Lord Hades, please!" I called again. The gods could hear supplicants when their names here used. This was especially true within their domain. I just hoped he did not dismiss my calls for one of the thousands of prayers.

I was almost giving up, when he materialized in front of me.

"Lord Hades," I said in relief. Why I would feel relief at the sight of him, I was unsure. His punishment could be very much greater than that of his underling. Yet, I felt a strange sense of security at his appearance, but my heart beat dangerously against my chest.

"My lord," Thanatos interrupted my thoughts. "These women have trespassed into your kingdom. One drank from the River of Unmindfulness, a forbidden act, especially to those who are not shades."

Lord Hades shifted his heavy gaze on us. My companion seemed to be unconscious, so I bore the full weight of his eyes. My breath difficult to control.

"Lady Persephone," He enunciated carefully. His voice saying my name, sent shivers down my spine. I was completely captivated by him, my arms felt weaker and I feared I would drop my nymph.

"Please," I said softly and paused. Please what? Please have mercy? Please return us to the above world? No, I could not return, not now. I felt it deep within me. "Please take us to your palace." I finally said. "My companion needs to rest."

He did not move, stood as stoic as ever. But finally he did. He took two large strides to reach me. Close up, my breath caught. He was tall enough to tower over me. He snaked an arm around my waist, causing me to feel the blood rush to me head with fear. With his other arm, he took most of the nymphs weight from me.

With a rush of wind, we were suddenly indoors. We were in a dimly lit room, the furnishing magnificent. The nymph completely crumbled from exhaustion. I reached for her, but Lord Hades took her in his arms. I followed closely as he took her into an adjoining room, a bedroom. He settled her in the canopy bed, I watched carefully, for her protection.

When he stepped back, I stepped forward and knelt by her side. I pulled the velvet blankets over her, the Underworld was colder than the Aboveworld. I pushed her lovely golden hair from her face gently, so she could sleep comfortably. I prayed to Lethe to keep her well, and to subdue her pain.

Finally, I had gathered my strength and bravery to face the Lord of the Underworld. I pulled up my skirts and rose.

He had retreated back into the initial room, which I recognized as a sitting room. He must have brought us to some guest quarters within his palace. The decorations were sparse, yet there was elegance to the rooms. There was dark mahogany furniture and pristine velvet drapes. I found Lord Hades, there at the window, peering through the drapes.

"Lost in thought, Lord Hades?" I asked. I strode to his side to look out the window too. "Elysium," I breathed, my brave front replaced by awe.

Elysium was more beautiful than I could have imagined. We had not been able to see it during our journey through the Underworld because it was heavily guarded, to keep unworthy souls from entering. Yet from here, the window was high enough that we could see into the fields. They were golden and bright. Brighter than my mother's fields in Aboveworld ever were. The grass and the flowers were strangely exotic, plants that did not exist anywhere else. The shades milled around, enjoying the afterlife of the righteous.

"You must return to your fields, young Lady Persephone," Lord Hades said, not taking his gaze from Elysium.

I turned to look at him. He was tall, that much was certain. He was broad and muscular, his bare arms visible from beneath his cloak. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his dark hair, thick locks falling past his shoulders. His face was beautiful, with a well defined jawline. His stormy eyes the only indication of emotion. His forbearing expression, however, annoyed me.

"I will return when my nymph has awakened." I said.

"You do not understand." He cut me off, he was suddenly very angry, his voice deeper, ringing out stronger. "You have trespassed into my domain. You must leave immediately."

"Not until my nymph is awake!" I snap, trying to match his severity and volume.

"There is more, Flower Princess," He stepped closer to me. I was forced to look up at his hovering storm of a face. "There is something happening that will frighten your little butterfly heart. You must leave immediately or suffer the consequences."

"You shall not frighten me away," I said refusing to look away from his eyes, although they made my legs quiver with fear.

Lord Hades smiled at that, a cruel smile.

"Then I shall tell you," He turned away from me, pacing to the other side of the room. I instantly felt his absence at my side. I squeezed my hands together.

"My dear, little Flower Princess," He sat in one of the chairs. He leaned back, all in relaxation. One hand motioning as he spoke. "Look down at you chest. It seems Eros has aimed perfectly."

I froze, my body and mind. Eros? The god of desire?

I managed to unlock my head and dip my face down. My eyes found it. There from my breast protruded an arrow, liquid silver staining down my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

I could not tear my eyes from the arrow that pierced my heart.

"It seems that Eros is not as powerful on young goddesses that know nothing of love." Lord Hades continued condescendingly. "Or perhaps you saw the nymph before you saw me."

I reached a hand and tried to grab it, but my hand waved harmlessly through it.

"It will fade when you have fallen in love," He said. I finally looked up at him. His face was as expressionless as ever, but I could swear there was a smirk hovering on his lips.

It was him. I bit my lip in concentration. I could feel that it was Lord Hades that I saw first after being shot. Since I met him, I had been slowly falling, confusing my feelings because of the rush of adventure. This frightened me more than any of the craziness that had happened recently. He was the Lord of the Underworld, a dangerous, dark god. I looked at him, it was ridiculous, but it was him, I could feel it in my core.

Even as those thoughts formed in my mind, I saw the arrow disappear.

Lord Hades saw it as well, because he stood quickly, all semblance of relaxation gone.

"You must go," He demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

"No," I answered, quietly this time, a hand on where the arrow had been.

He made a growling noise, like that of an angered animal. I backed to the window, my free hand clutching the drapes. I could not leave. Even now I could feel my heart changing, my mind, my every limb reaching for him. How could I leave to the Aboveworld?

"It is only a cursed arrow," He said. "They are not true feelings."

"Who are you to say that!?" The words burst from my mouth without my permission. It was true. I knew it was the arrow, yet his words tore at me the way I had never felt before.

I pressed my lips together to keep them from saying more ridiculousness. I felt my eyes prick, however. They wanted to speak for me.

He stood, his expression back to stone. He turned and exited the room, slamming the door.

That's when the tears allowed themselves to fall. I touched my face in wonder. The droplets were fascinating. I had never cried before, at least not to my memory. Although I touched my face, it was my heart that hurt. His departure hurt, his dismissal of my feelings hurt. I did not even understand my feelings completely.

That arrow was powerful, I concluded.

I heard rustling from the bedroom. I pushed away my confusion for the matter at hand and approached the bed.

"Lady Kore," The nymph greeted. She was sitting up in bed, looking better than I had ever seen her.

"Please do not call me Kore," I winced at the nickname. My mother had insisted that all my companions called me that. "I do not feel like Kore anymore." In fact, Kore seemed like another goddess altogether, dancing and picking flowers all her days.

"Lady Persephone," The nymph sighed, a hand on her chest.

"How do you feel?" I asked, taking her free hand in mine. I searched my memory for her name, as my mother made sure I was introduced to any new companion she chose. "Cyane."

"My memories are not gone." Cyane said sadly. "But they have faded. They are tenfold more bearable."

"I am glad," I let out a humorless laugh.

"How are you, my lady?" Cyane frowned, studying my face. "We have made quite a journey."

"Cyane, it was not the journey that troubles me the most," I looked down at our joined hands. I had many companions, but I had never felt this close to any other being in existence, even if this was the most we had spoken. I felt even closer than my mother, who was overbearing and absent all at once.

"Eros has struck me with one of his arrows." Cyane's eyes widened at my outburst. "I am bond to Lord Hades."

A strangled noise came from her throat.

"He demands that I leave," I felt the tears threatening again. Could this truly be love? Why was it so painful?

"My lady, please," Cyane pleaded. "Did you happen to see what the arrow was dipped in?"

"It was silver, I believe," I answered, unsure of its importance.

"Silver," She closed her eyes in relief. "Eros pierced you with romantic attraction. Had he struck you with passion or lust, you would have no control."

"You seem to know much of Eros," I said, raising my eyebrows, impressed. I was unsure of where to fit this new information.

"The god finds amusement in using nymphs as targets or objects of his arrows." The nymph shrugged her shoulders, "We are perfect, not as powerful as gods or goddesses, yet immortal so we cannot escape."

"That is terrible," I frowned, angry now.

"It is our lives, my lady," She said. "We can escape into our ponds and trees though, unlike mortals."

"True," I blinked trying to clear my mind. "So… I am not in love?"

"I do not believe so," She shook her head. "Most especially because you are an innocent goddess. You do not understand love and you have been conditioned to think rationally by your mother all your life. To avoid these flash romances."

"Well," I was mostly relieved, yet a part of me, a very small part, was saddened. I did not know what love was.

"Lady Persephone?" There was movement back in the sitting room.

I knew it was not Lord Hades, but I could not help rushing to see. I was mildly disappointed to find a pretty goddess in the room, but my interest was captured. I had seen such few gods and goddesses in my past years, I was intrigued. This one was tall and imposing, as tall as Thanatos. Her hair was dark midnight, and it cascaded to the floor, enveloping her. Her face was pretty, her nose straight. The dress she wore was sleeveless and reached her knees. I could see gold bands on her arms and bracelets on her ankles. A chocolate colored dog beside her eyed the room, sniffing its surroundings.

"Hello," I greeted. This goddess was powerful, I could feel it the way I felt Lord Hades' power. It filled the room, but it was not suffocating.

"Lady Persephone," The goddess greeted respectfully. "I am Hecate. Lord Hades has asked me to accompany you back to Demeter's fields."

I shrank back to the bedroom threshold.

Perhaps I was not in love with Lord Hades, but I could not imagine leaving so soon. I had not seen him in almost an hour. I had not spoken to him… What was I thinking? I should return to mother. Cyane, too, needed to return. My mind spun with confusion.

"Could … could I speak to Lord Hades?"

"He refuses to see you," The goddess smiled, not unkindly. "I'm afraid he fears Eros and his arrows as much as he fears women."

"Fears women?" A smiled tugged on my lips. It was ridiculous to think the Lord of the Underworld afraid of anything.

"Perhaps not fear," Lady Hecate pondered. "He avoids what he does not completely understand."

"What if.. What if it is not love?" I asked, thinking fast. "Cyane said I was pierced only by attraction, it is not actual love. Could I stay if it is so?"

"Your nymph?" Lady Hecate took a seat at the chair Lord Hades had occupied not long ago. "Hmm. Attraction is less intense than love or lust. More manageable."

I nodded excitedly.

"And it would benefit Hades to have a guest for a time. His life is so monotonous. At least until the effects of the arrow faded completely." The dog moved to sit by Lady Hecate's feet. "I am certain a reasonable goddess such as yourself can resolve your feelings in a few days. What do you think, Hekabe?" The goddess reached down to stroke her companion. "It would be terribly cruel to tear this young maiden from her first infatuation. Better she work it out herself, with time…"

"Yes," I whispered. I loved how she reasoned through it. In fact, she was completely right, this was a perfectly liable explanation. I understood why she was goddess of crossroads.

I pulled away from the threshold and stood before her. I gave her a respectful bow in gratitude.

"Do not thank me so readily, young goddess," Lady Hecate said. "I have my own reasons."

"How can I be of assistance?" I asked.

"So ready for my request I see," She chuckled. "You are the goddess of spring and plants. I have been studying medical herbs that only grow here in the Underworld and I would like your help."

I nodded eagerly. I was truly intrigued, I did not know plants grew in the Underworld, exempting the illusions in the fields for the shades. "I would be glad to help."

"Wonderful," Lady Hecate rose. "Ah, the nymph."

I turned to see Cyane at the door of the bedroom.

"Cyane would need to return to the Aboveworld," I said. "She must return to her brook."

"No, Lady Persephone," Cyane shook her head. "I would like to stay here with you."

I studied Cyane more closely. I dragged her into and across the Underworld, an exhausting venture for a nature spirit. Yet, she wished to remain here with me? I was grateful and a bit relieved, but it was unreasonable to allow her to remain.

"I believe I could help," Lady Hecate approached the nymph. They seemed like complete opposites. Her tall and dark, and Cyane so small and bright.

Putting out a hand Lady Hecate summoned her magic. A stream of water flowed from her fingertips, combining together and traveling to Cyane's naked skin. "It is from your brook in the Aboveworld," Cyane sighed in contentment as the water flowed all over her, hydrating her nymph skin.

The water thickened and spread, covering her completely. It slowed and Lady Hecate stepped back. The water had become a beautiful blue dress, when I stepped closer, I could see there was a current as it flowed over her.

"Thank you, Lady Hecate," Cyane bowed low. She seemed brighter and the smile on her face was genuine.

"Again, it is not a gift," Lady Hecate said, and I believed her. We would pay back her kindness, but for now, I was pleased to know we would not be leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, beloved readers. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Hello again impala-is-my-spirit-animal. *waves ***

 **I try to update Mondays and Thursday evenings, but I was thinking about interjecting a couple of songfics in between. They wouldn't technically be part of the story, but it would maybe help unfold relationships. Let me know what you guys think, and also any song suggestions that fit Persephone and Hades would be well received.**

 **Again, thank you so much.**


	4. October and April

**A/N: Hello, beloved readers. This is the first songfic I will interject into the story, true chapters are uploaded Mondays and Thursdays. I am hoping they will help develop relationships and situations a little better, although they are not pertinent to the story line. They will be different from different genres. This one is short, just a bit of fluff.**

 **I chose as the first one "October and April" by the Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon. A friend found the song from a Hades and Persephone tribute video. I haven't really heard this band before, but the song expresses them very well and I recommend it.**

 **Please enjoy…**

* * *

 _ **She was like April skies**_

 _ **Sunrise in her eyes**_

Please, she said. Her pink lips remained parted, panting from the weight of her cursed nymph. Her brown waves tangled and falling into her face. Her bare feet were darkened from the dark dirt and minerals of the Underworld. She was a mess, unlike the goddess of spring should ever be. Yet the hazel in her eyes seemed to take on a greener color, out of determination.

 _ **Child of light, Shining star, Fire in her heart**_

He had felt her as soon as she had arrived. He was unsure of how she did so, but he could feel the disturbance that her life magic could on his realm of the dead.

Here she was, with the impertinence to ask him for sanctuary. She stood taller under his scrutinizing eyes, as if her strength could convince him.

 _ **Brightest day, melting snow breaking through the chill**_

Refusing to think it through carefully, he closed the space between them. He pressed her close, her body molding into his perfectly. He took some of her burden with his other hand, mostly to distract himself from the scent of flowers and sunshine.

 _ **October and April**_

 _ **He was like frozen sky**_

 _ **In October night**_

She saw his eyes as he stepped closer. They were a terrifying shade of grey. They were like the clear stones, cold and unfeeling.

Was this man capable of mercy?

 _ **Darkest cloud, Endless storm raining from his heart**_

His steps seemed to resound, her mind slowing his approach. His cloak blew forward even after he stopped before her, enveloping her in black fold. A subtle distraction to his strong, pale arm circling her waist.

 _ **Coldest moon, Deepest blue tearing down the spring**_

He was cold to the touch. She pressed her face to the fabric over his chest. She felt a need to do so, as if she needed to spread warmth to his cool skin. She could feel acutely every point their bodies were touching. His arm, heavy around her waist, his large hand on her side, over her hip bone, and his cool breath on the top of her head.

 _ **October and April**_

 _ **Like hate and love**_

 _ **Worlds apart**_

The rush of wind did not provide a distraction for either. Aware that the movement might frighten her, Hades pulled her closer. She was small, so small and soft. Like the petal of a flower. Her touch was gentle and she spread warmth from her hands, placed on his chest.

 _ **This fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

 _ **Like light and dark**_

 _ **Worlds apart**_

He pulled her closer, possibly to keep her from flying away. He was larger up close, he felt muscled and strong under her hand. Perhaps he _was_ a stone, cold and immovable. The arm around her was steady, secure.

 _ **This fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

They pulled apart...


	5. Chapter 4

The hallways of the castle were even more imposing and richer than the guest rooms we had been in.

Cyane walked behind me, holding fast to my hand. As magnificent as it was, it was terrifying. Even if we had not known we were in the Underworld, this palace would have been frightening. The stone walls were dark grey, glittering with streaks of other minerals I could not name. The tapestries that hung deciphered battles and punishments in excruciating detail. Yet, it was beautiful in a way. The ceiling arched dramatically far over us in a style I did not recognise.

I followed Lady Hecate's directions precisely, careful not to get lost. The shades that lingered throughout the palace did not mind us. Most of them had tasks to do.

We found the dining room without incident. The incident occurred after we found the dining room.

We entered the large room, and all clinking and talking stopped.

This dining hall had a long a long table, decorated with magnificent candelabra and shining gems. Platters of food were set out, mysterious food of the Underworld and familiar food of the Aboveworld. Almost every seat was occupied by gods, goddesses, and grand creatures of the Underworld, and they all turned to stare as we approached.

The looks they gave made me pause my steps. Some appeared in otherworldly beautyl, such as Lady Hecate. Others were disturbing or horrendous, just as I would imagine creatures of the Underworld to be.

There was a loud noise of one of those heavy chairs scraping the stone floor. My eyes flew to the head of the table, but I did not find anyone that moved. I searched even further, and I finally noticed a table further into the room, smaller, grander, and perpendicular to the table a few steps below.

There Lord Hades was standing, the table all to himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Hades demanded.

I lifted my chin, reminding myself it was only an arrow and I was a goddess.

"I ask that you extend my and my companion's stay to your domain," I said, my voice ringing through the silent hall.

He seemed ready to respond when Lady Hecate rose.

"My lord Hardes," Lady Hecate said, a slow smile on her face. "I wish to keep Lady Persephone and her nymph among us for a few days. They have promised to help me with my garden and magic."

Lord Hades gave an expression of complete inconvenience. The look made me almost smile, save for the tension hanging in the room as the Underworld deities awaited his decision. Perhaps he would commend them all to eat me.

He studied Lady Hecate, and then me. I straightened under his gaze, and I felt him come to a conclusion.

"Do as you wish," Lord Hades settled back into his seat. Raising his goblet to his lips, the case was dismissed and all the occupants returned to their meals.

However, I remained rooted to my spot. He had not direct his verdict to me, but to Lady Hecate. His decision was indifference. He would no longer care whether I remained or left.

As if to prove his point, his gaze circled back to me again, but it only passed over. I was of no consequence.

Cyane, pulled my arm, and I returned my focus to the current situation. I scanned the table, and noticed there were several open seats. We may as well stay.

I found two seats together, and lead Cyane to them. A pair of dark servants appeared to pull back our chairs for us, and bowing before retreating.

I straightened my back and studied the food before us. The food of the Underworld and the Aboveworld mixed together, creating a sort of chaotic array of food items. There were fruits and dishes of both, sometimes I could tell the difference, but sometimes I could not.

I was being watched. I looked up to the table Lord Hades sat in. It was not him. He was looking into his goblet, lost in thought. His beautiful eyes deep and thoughtful.

I looked for Lady Hecate, but she was in a conversation with her neighbor.

To my right, Cyane ate grapes from the Aboveworld, with little enthusiasm. To my left, I recognized Nyx, the goddess of the night. Her hair was silver, shinning down to her waist. I started when she turned to me. Her skin was black, as black as pure onyx, she gleamed with her every movement. Her eyes were stars, unblinking. Her beauty was unearthly, far beyond any I had seen, yet it gave me a sense of power, as if I too could be as beautiful and powerful as her. Perhaps that was why the night could either frighten us, making us cower to our beds, or empower us, making us watch the stars with wonder. Lady Nyx wore a beautiful gown of black, with black ribbons that circled her wrists, arms, and neck.

"You are quite brave to challenge my lord Hades," Lady Nyx said, her voice was soft, yet enchanting and frightening, all at once.

"I did not challenge him," I shook my head a little, although I blushed a the complement. "I simply wanted to remain here longer. I wanted his permission."

"You are lying," A goddess across the table said.

I looked at her, trying to identify her. She seemed like a mortal woman, with her brown skin and brown hair. She was pretty but nothing compared to some of the other gods and goddesses at the table. However, her eyes were an extraordinary color, innocently large, lined in black paint, but the color seemed to change with every turn of her head. Her lips were bright red.

"That is Pseudea, goddess of lies," Lady Nyx informed me.

"How does she not know who I am?" the goddess demanded. Lady Nyx gave her a long stare, causing Lady Pseudea to lower her eyes. Her dispute was not with Lady Nyx, her eyes rose back up, but directed to me this time.

"I have not lied before," I told her. I turned my attention back to the food. I chose some ambrosia and nectar, choosing the food of the gods as a safe alternative.

"That is another lie," Lady Pseudea laughed through her nose. "Lies are told more often than truths."

I did not respond to this challenge. Perhaps I did lie. I most definitely deceived myself and often. Was it lying if I kept the truth within? Had I lied to my mother when I pretended to be happy to satisfy her?

"Yes, child, you have lied," Lady Pseudea leaned closer, enjoying my confusion. "You also lie about why you are here. I can see the drip of poison on your dress."

I looked down to my dress. There was nothing. Did the goddess of lies lie? Or did she just feed off of them?

"Oh my dear, you are set up to a great deal of pain," the god sitting to the other side of Lady Pseudea said. I turned to him, he looked tired and worn, his beard drooping and his skin rust colored. "I am Algos," he introduced himself, with a respectful nod of his head. "If you do not know the goddess of lies, you most definitely do not know the god of sorrows and griefs."

Only looking at him was enough to bring me grief, his sagging eyes seemed to hold all of the sorrows of the world.

"Your stay here will lead to sorrow," He continued. Lord Algos slid his eyes to Lord Hades, then back. "My dear young one, fortify yourself, for sorrow is a great wave that flies over, knocking down the weak one, dragging it back down to the depths of pains and darkness."

"If… if I am strong, will I not experience sorrow, Lord Algos?" I ventured to ask. This god fascinated me in a sad way.

"Call me Algos, child, no need for formalities," He shook his head sadly. "Ney child, strength does not save from sorrow. But perhaps it will wash over you, and you can remain standing, all the more stronger for it."

"Not stronger," Lady Pseudea shook her head. "Lies. Weaker, so the next wave will definitely sweep you away. But you seem as if you know what you are doing, Lady Persephone," She added sweetly.

That was clearly a lie. I did not know, nor was I prepared for these recent events. I turned my eyes back to the nectar and ambrosia before me. I had never thought of these things before. Lady Pseudea and Algos continued to debate, and I listened.

They disputed the purpose of sorrows and grief, as well as lies and how alike they were. Was sorrow a lie? An emotion invented by our minds to keep from being empty shells? Neikea, goddess of arguments, joined in, her red hair flaming with excitement, as well as Hysminai, god of battles. The conversation spun away from my understanding quickly, leaving me dizzy with confusion.

It was so different from my meals with my friends and companions in the Aboveworld. They would titter about flowers and new creatures my mother had allowed into her fields. I always understood them, but I had never been in awe as I was know. These deities of the Underworld, understood existence differently, according to their domain.

I noticed that there was not a formal dismissal, but guests stood at their leisure, made their farewells and left or just left. I searched for Lord Hades at his table, but he was gone.

I stood from my seat, Cyane eagerly standing as well. I bowed slightly, but straightened to my full height. I was a goddess of my own right. I gave Lady Nyx an independent nod, however. I was not knowledgeable on the social dynamics of the kingdom, but I could feel the goddess's high status, perhaps even higher than Lady Hecate.

Cyane and I left the hall, and we made our way back to the room. I had to concentrate to first remember Lady Hecate's directions, and then reverse them.

Cyane walked close to me, as silent except for the soft sound of the current of her dress. The light in the castle had not changed at all, yet I felt fatigued. I decided that I would keep to the mortal schedule I had kept in the Aboveworld. Cyane too needed her rest. We both lived for and because of the nature of the earth. Yet there was no life down here to draw from. We would have to rest. The meal we had was dinner, so we would sleep a few hours until it was time for breakfast. Or at least breakfast time.

We finally reached the door of what I guessed was the guest room. Cyane opened the door and entered, but I happened to raise my eyes.

There. Far down the hall was the retreating back of a man. I immediately recognized it as Lord Hades. My hand released the door, and my heart thudded crazily against my chest. It only got louder as I came closer. He paused, but did not turn. I stopped short, wishing to go closer, but not daring.

"You decided to stay, even after you saw that arrow for yourself?" Lord Hades said, his back still to me. His voice was cold.

"It's not love," I said my hands came up to my chest, cradling my heart, ready for his harsh words. "Eros was playing with me."

"Perhaps not, but can a little flower tell the difference?"

I pursed my lips. Must he speak down to me?

"It will fade in a few days," I assured him, although at this distance from him, I was not so sure. "Could… could I remain close to you until then?" The question surprised me, but it left my lips before I could think it through. "Perhaps it will fade quicker…" I hurriedly added.

I heard a chuckle come from him. It completely startled me, the lord of the Underworld _chuckling_.

"Do you mean to say," He finally turned to look at me. My heart lurched once more at the sight of him. His face was softer than I had seen it yet, taking me in. Would I ever not react to his presence? "That your feelings will fade better if you came to know me? Do you believe my character that deplorable?"

"N-" I stopped. A long string of denials and pleas for forgiveness and unwarranted compliments pushed to come out. "No, sir." I said simply.

"Hm," He looked away again. "It is the same to me."

There it was, I squeezed my heart a little at his indifference. There now, was that unbearable, silly heart?

"Ah, I have asked for the rooms adjacent to the ones you are currently occupying to be prepared for you." He said, walking away.

He was gone before I could respond. I was left with confused feelings and a very silly heart.


	6. Chapter 5

I did not stay in the room Lord Hades had indicated. I did not want to be alone.

In the Aboveworld, I always slept with mother. As busy as she was, she always was there to braid my hair and kiss me goodnight. I had grown accustomed to the sounds of a second person in the room, and the warmth of another living being.

Cyane fell asleep immediately, she was so exhausted. I curled at the edge of the bed, wanting companionship, yet feeling alone. I could not understand it. If this was love, why did it not feel as wonderful as it was said to feel. If it was not love, why did it hurt so much.

With a sigh, I tried once again to decipher my feelings. The arrow had given me attraction, nothing more. I was attracted to Lord Hades, Hades as I had began to address him in my head. It was a mere infatuation that would fade soon. Where did my pain come from?

Stuck, I turned my focus to Hades. He was indifferent to me, practically. Then he had been angry when he had noticed the arrow. He had noticed it before I had. Now he seemed to be once again indifferent. Perhaps because Lady Hecate had asked him to reconsider my departure? Perhaps because, as she said, it had made him nervous, and now that the situation was explained, he was once again uncaring?

And yet… he had cared enough to have rooms prepared for me. So I would be comfortable? The thought made me smile involuntarily.

Perhaps… he wanted me to be happy here in his palace? The thought almost sent me into a fit of giggles. Truly, this was silly.

I awoke in the morning to Cyane's unnecessary stretching. She had dominated the bed, allowing me only a sliver of space at the edge.

I pushed her arm away from my face, waking her.

"Do pardon me, Lady Persephone,"

"Just Persephone, if you please," I said stretching for myself.

"What shall we do today, Cyane?" I asked. "Shall we explore the castle? Perhaps we can wonder into the fields? I wonder if there are gardens here?"

"If Lady Persephone, pleases," A girl appeared at the door of the bedroom, startling both Cyane and I. "I do not recommend travelling about the Underworld without a proper escort."

I turned to Cyane, a question on my face.

"She is a lampad, a nymph of the Underworld," Cyane explained quietly.

The lampad curtsied. "I am Alcippe, sent to attend Lady Persephone's companion."

"That is not necessary," Cyane, rose. "I am Lady Persephone's attendant."

"Cyane, there is no need, you cannot possibly be my attendant, after all we have gone through." I began to protest.

"Alcippe, I cannot for the life of me find the Spring goddess," A second lampad spoke from the sitting room. "You would not have happened to - Oh," The second nymph looked similar to the first. She curtsied.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Lady Persephone," The second lampad said in earnest. "I am Electra. I am to attend you for your stay."

"I am her attendant," Cyane insisted, she pouted miserably.

"How can I have you as an attendant?" I asked her, but it only made her pout more. "How can I have any attendant at all? I am only a minor goddess."

"Guests are always catered to and treated with respect in this palace," Alcippe pointed out. "Have you not been to _Olympus_ even _they_ have servants and attendants for their guests."

"We are not _maids_ in any case," Electra added. "The petty chores are done by the shades and … others. We will attend to you, as a lady should"

"Well…" This concept was new for me. Yes, I was a goddess, but I had never had attendants. My mother had a few servants to help with the chores, but I did most of them. My friends and companions were for playing and dancing.

"If it is your desire, I would be honored to have you as an attendant," I told Electra.

Cyane cried in protest.

"You as well, Cyane." I said, petting her hair.

"Well then I have no one to attend, unless I attend an attendant." Alcippe crossed her arms.

"Would... you like to attend me as well?" I asked, mostly out of politeness.

"I would love to!" Alcippe clapped her hands.

I fell back into the bed. I now had three attendants.

"Well, what is your first order of business?" Electra asked. "Perhaps dressing?"

"I only have this dress," I indicated to the robe I had worn since my arrival.

"My lady Persephone!" Alcippe exclaimed, horrified.

"No, it is alright," Electra placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "There are dresses in the room Lord Hades ordered to have prepared."

Alcippe seemed infinitely relieved, but I was distracted. Did Hades ask to have dresses given to me?

"Come, Lady Persephone," Lady Alcippe seemed thrilled at the task. "Let us find you something suitable to wear." With that we migrated into the adjoining rooms.

Upon entering, I was immediately captivated. Like Cyane's rooms, there was a sitting room, but this one was not decorated with heavy furniture.

The room was painted a light color of cream around the walls, with mirrors and glass to make it seem like it was bigger than it was. The ceiling was decorated with reflectant blue, like a glorious day in the Aboveworld. The furniture was ivory colored, with carvings of ivys and leaves in them. Most wonderfully, there were actual plants in pots around the room. I went to a lily in particular, it truly was alive.

My new attendants eagerly showed me to a room to the left. It was a private study, decorated similarly to the sitting room. There was a desk with a chair if I had any correspondence, although who would send me letters in the Underworld was beyond me. Close to the window was a pretty settee, for reading or sewing, anything I wanted to do.

Returning back to the sitting room and to the room on the right, I was introduced to my bedroom. It was magnificent. The bed was large and round, sheer curtains hanging to either side. Even more amazing was the view from the windows. Our rooms were in a corner of the castle, because my windows showed not the fields of the blessed, but the gardens of the Underworld.

From this height, I could not see the details of the plants, but they were in dark hues, unlike any that I had ever seen.

"Come, Lady Persephone," Alcippe interrupted my thoughts. To a door leading from my bedroom. I obliged and followed her in. Electra and Cyane close behind me.

"Oh!" A hand flew to my mouth. It was a closet. There were dresses lining two walls. Such beautiful and marvelous dresses, chitons, peplos, and himations. Most interesting, they were sorted by color.

"And here," Alcippe opened the doors of a wardrobe. Inside were shelves of shoes. "Are slippers, sandals, anything you need."

"And here," Electra opened a second, smaller wardrobe. Inside tinkled jewelry of every kind. Gold, silver, opals, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, … necklaces, bracelets, rings, bangles, cuffs, pins, brooches… "For accessorizing."

"How...how can this all be for me?" I asked. Did Hades do this?

"Lady Hecate made sure you had all necessities." Electra reassured me. I deflated a little, yet remained amazed.

"It is what is proper," Alcippe pulled a peplo from the masses. It was a dark wine color, completely different from the pastels I had worn in the Aboveworld. A complete contrast of the white I wore now.

"Do not worry, Lady Persephone," Alcippe motioned that I dress behind the screen. "I am wonderful at choosing dresses."

I again obliged her, for the sake of peace. Alcippe and Electra kept up chatter, pulling Cyane into the conversation about colors and contrasts.

As soon as I stepped out, Alcippe pinned gold fasteners to my shoulders, pulling the cloth up and revealing my arms. She circled my waist with a belt of gold as well, it was thick and a bit heavy. She brought forth then a hamation of the same color. Alcippe expertly wrapped the material around me, again fastening it with gold, it provided me with a bit of warmth in the chilly Underworld air.

Next, Electra played with my hair. She teased and taunted it into a fashionable bun on my head. She added a pretty brooch of gold.

Even Cyane participated, selecting for me two gold cuffs for my arms and pretty sandals, but I refused to wear more jewelry.

The end product, was much better than I thought. In the glass I seemed older, a more mature version of the goddess I knew I was.

"Thank you, you are all so wonderful," I said. All three simultaneously grinned, proud of their work.

We finished our tour of my rooms. Another door from my bedroom lead to the water closet, where I could bathe and I had at my disposal there all sorts of lotions, tonics, perfumes, and washes.

In high spirits, all three of us left the rooms, in search of my and Cyane's first meal of the day.

Electra showed me to a new dining room, for smaller meals she said.

Excited to explore more of the castle, I stepped in first. The room was smaller than the dining hall from before, yet just as beautiful.

This room was empty, however, save a lone figure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, beloved readers! I know this chapter is a bit dull, I used it to explore a little bit more about Persephone and her new environment, more for creating the setting in my head than the actual story. However, I will post two chapters this time to compensate.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this, especially for leaving behind such wonderful reviews. They are encouraging reminders to keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Lord Hades," I greeted with a nod. Searching behind me, the door had closed. My three attendants were nowhere in sight.

"Lady Persephone," He answered, unaffected. The table was full of fruits, dishes, and drinks. He drank from a goblet as he had the previous meal. Did he ever eat?

Granted, as gods, we had no need to eat, or sleep for that matter. It was enjoyable, however. I was used to eating three times a day and sleeping in the night, like mortals. Hades seemed to do neither, drinking only the nectar of the gods.

Following his example, I took from the spread on the table only nectar and ambrosia. I allowed a shiver of excitement at sharing a meal with him then I quickly shut away any lingering feelings.

"Lord Hades, do you enjoy living in the Underworld?" I asked, my voice resounding in the empty room.

It echoed in the room with no response for a while.

"Enjoy?" He asked after the longest time. He was reluctant to speak."I was burdened with this domain when the realms were divided. I am far from enjoying it."

"But it is so beautiful," I exclaimed, forgetting myself. "You rule over the gems that glitter in the ground and those exotic gardens and the most intriguing gods and goddesses…"

"Intriguing?" He almost smiled. "They are the most troublesome gods. Do you understand the magnitude of power required to keep gods of starvation, pain, anarchy, and ruin from going rampant throughout the mortal world? Hysminai, the spirits of battles and the Makhai, demons of wars, could do more damage than Ares. The Phonoi, spirits of murder, need to be contained, as well as their sisters, the spirits of manslaughter, the Androktasiai."

"There are all those things present in the Aboveworld," I said. I had heard of them, despite my mother's best efforts.

"Of course," Hades leaned back in his seat, looking at me thoughtfully. "I do not do a perfect job of containing them."

"I see," I propped my elbows on the table. "If they were completely contained, there would only be deaths caused by aging."

"Thanatos causes those deaths," Hades rolled the goblet in his hand.

"Then…" I thought hard. "They must be uncontainable, even to the Lord of the Underworld."

"They vary in difficulty," Hades said. "Many such as Thanatos, Hecate, and Nyx, accept my authority as lord of the Underworld, following my orders. The Hysminai and Makhai are more high maintenance, but controllable. Others, such as the Phonoi and Androktasiai, need to be completely contained."

"So they are all controllable, in one way or another…" I thought hard. Why then were they allowed to roam sometimes in the Aboveworld? "Perhaps you wish for more deaths? To grow your empire?"

"I have enough shades to "grow my empire", as you say," He took a sip of nectar. "I have no need for more. It is just more work for me."

"Then why…" I pressed my lips into a hard line. "...balance?"

He smiled finally. His face pulled back with that smile, showing an expression that was still stern, but more open.

"That is it," I said excitedly, in part from his smile, in part at having figured it out. "Without death, new birth would be a burden on the earth. There would be overpopulation, diseases, and poverty, all without the release of death." I looked at him with new respect. "The other gods do not concern themselves with balance."

"No," his face clouded over. "Zeus causes mayhem without thoughts to his consequences. Ares rages wars, flooding my gates with shades. The others only occupy themselves with their domain."

"Yet, there is a sort of balance," I said. "With each god trying its best to fulfill its purpose, they create a balance. For example, Lord Ares may destroy many with his wars, yet my mother gives just as much effort in regrowing the trampled field and ruined crops."

"True, your mother is of the most sensible," Hades said.

"Perhaps," I did not know how I felt about my mother at this moment. "She dedicates herself to her crops. So much so that I rarely saw her during the day."

"Truly?" Hades raised an eyebrow. "I was told that Demeter's daughter was the most protected flower of the goddess."

I felt a blush creep its way to my cheeks. "Yes, I was protected, guarded really. I lived in my mother's fields with companions of my mother's choosing. I had chores to do and free time to spend as she preferred. Yet I only saw her in the evenings, when she would come home."

"She will be livid at you absence," He said warningly. I looked at him, seeing only those condescending eyes.

"Please," I said in earnest. "Please allow me a few days to rest here."

"Did Hecate not give you her protection?" Hades retreated back into himself like before. "You are here as her guest."

Could you accept me as your guest as well? I wanted to ask. He must have heard my thoughts, or perhaps he could read it on my face, as I did not have expert control over my expressions, because he stiffened.

"You may stay until Hecate decides," He stood. "Although I would suggest you take your mother into consideration of these decision."

With that he was gone. Our conversation, so light in the beginning, seemed cursed to me now. What had I done to lose his interest?

Exhausted, I exited the room, slipping through the heavy doors.

"Lady Persephone," Electra, Alcippe, and Cyane were instantly at my sides, Cyane taking my hand.

"I cannot say I approve of these methods," I warned them, my dark mood carrying over from breakfast.

Electra and Alcippe gave me innocent looks, while tears filled in Cyane's eyes.

"Please forgive us," Cyane cried. "We thought you would enjoy a moment alone with...well, we thought. Please forgive us."

"Come now, Cyane," I squeezed her hand, ashamed at my anger, as quick as it had been. Cyane had such a sweet character. "It was pleasant for the most part. I should be thanking you instead."

"Lady Persephone," Alcippe stepped in. "I dislike changing the subject, but our Lady Hecate wishes to meet with you.

"Lady Hecate?"

I was taken to her quickly. She had her own residence away from the castle, but she maintained a set a rooms inside for her frequent visits. Unlike our rooms, hers were on the ground floor, at the far east side.

Upon entering, I found the most spectacular array of herbs and plants. Unlike the plants in my room that served only to be aesthetically pleasing, hers were for a purpose. There were concoctions and brews scattered, some at the window seal, some in shadows. The smell, although not horrendous, was not too appealing either.

"Ah, Lady Persephone, goddess of spring," Lady Hecate emerged from a room, more plants in each hand. "You have come just in time."

"How can I be of service?" I asked, following her into another room.

"Please keep yourself from entering this room," Lady Hecate said, quickly exiting. "There are herbs drying, and your spring powers will revive my work."

She lead me to a set of plant that stood in the middle of the room. The plants were as tall as I was, yet they seemed smaller in a way.

"Please greet my friend," Lady Hecate said.

The plant bowed. I was startled to notice there was a nymph in the plant. She blinked at me with her huge eyes. Her skin camouflaged with the green of the plant.

"How do you do," I curtsied.

"My friend will be assisting us, or we will be assisting her."

"I do not understand…" I said softly, examining the nymph.

"I asked for your assistance, not understanding," Lady Hecate was busy with some herbs once more, her voice bordering on annoyance. "Could you ladies please step outside?" My attendants bowed and retreated from the room.

"Lady Persephone, would you take these herbs and quicken their growth?" Lady Hecate handed me a small mound of dirt into my hand.

Closing my eyes, I searched in the dirt for a seed. It was dill, the seed was not normal, though. It felt thicker and larger. I coaxed it with my finger, bringing out the plant from inside. It grew hesitantly at first, then faster and faster.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at the plant in amazement. It was not a dill, yet it was. It was darker and a haze around it made me feel confused, and a bit frightened.

"It is perfect," Lady Hecate took the plant from me, and it transformed even more, now larger and luminescent.

"What is it?" I asked. Trying to come closer to it. Lady Hecate pulled it away, however

"Your magic will return it to its natural state," Lady Hecate explained. "Give it some time."

Gently, Lady Hecate took the new herb to the nymph in the plant. Straining, the nymph reached for it. Lady Hecate was finally able to hand it to her, after a moment's difficulty.

The nymph took it and seemed to drink from it. I stared, not able to explain what had occurred.

"The world of magic is vast, young goddess." Lady Hecate said, watching the nymph as well. "There is so much more unknown than there is known. Even I, goddess of magic, cannot fully explain to you what happens in my realm."

"Is she trapped," I asked tentatively.

"In a strange way, yes," Lady Hecate nodded. "Her life is in twinned with this plant, as many nymphs can be. It gives them power. Yet what happens when one wishes to leave?"

"She cannot," I watched the nymph sadly. "The plant is her life force."

"You are very intelligent, for one who has not lived long or experienced much." Lady Hecate smiled. "Yet everything is possible, in our world, as long as you are perceptive enough to find a way."

"Will she be able to separate from her life source?" I asked. I could not imagine why she would want to leave her home, her true place.

"Most certainly," Lady Hecate assured me. "If she has the conviction. With our help."

I nodded, understanding what my first task for Lady Hecate was to be.


	8. Chapter 7

Two days passed, and I felt every minute of the day. I had not spoken or even seen Hades during this time. I must seem pathetic to others, turning my head every which way, searching.

I had taken to wandering away from my rooms, exploring the Underworld palace. There were rooms upon rooms, never ending. I had found dining rooms, sitting rooms, sewing room, and music rooms. Everything was astonishingly magnificent. Like Hades himself, it was dark, imposing, and powerful.

This day I had found my way to the gardens I had seen from the window of the room. Cyane, Electra, and Alcippe had remained indoors, seeing to something or other about my wardrobe. I was slightly tired of talking about my wardrobe, so I decided on an outdoor walk. I was completely amazed as I stood at the entrance.

The entrance was an arch, with black vines wrapping around. They were not a dead black, but a glossy black. Pathways of glittering stone snaked away from the entrance, getting lost into the gardens. I chose one and followed it, mesmerized.

The flora of this world was all in different hues from the those of the Aboveworld. They were not all dark, but most of them were. They gleamed beautifully, the colors of deep wine, starless blue nights, and the dark green of evergreen forests. Their shapes were similar to those of the Aboveworld, yet on inspection, they were not like any I had ever known. Their petals were thicker and stronger, their shapes older, like the warrior counterparts to their gentle counterparts in the Aboveworld.

Further down, I found some flowers were completely white, in the absence of the sun, they did not have any pigmentation. These I recognized from the Aboveworld. They were frightening down here, white, almost translucent, their veins like spiders webbing throughout the petals. These plants could not live here in the Underworld, yet they could not die either.

Heartbroken, I reached for a lavender plant. As my hand approached, the petals of the flower closest to it turned violet. I retreated my hand, startled. It regained its albino color. Curious, I reached for the plant again, and again the color changed. This time, I touched the flower, and the entire plant became purple, the color returning like fog rolling into the land.

I laughed, absolutely delighted. I reached for a willow branch that was hanging close to my head. Green formed at my fingertips on the leaves and blew back into the tree gradually.

"Are you disturbing the gardens now?" A deep voice asked.

I stood away quickly. Away from the white flowers. The white returned to them in my absence.

"Lord Hades," I inclined my head respectfully. I pursed my lips, remembering his abrupt departure during our last conversation. "I am not disturbing anything…" The lavender plant moved on its own, reaching for the loose hand at my side.

I looked to Hades, asking with my face. He sighed, and gestured that I go forward.

I turned back to the flower, taking it gently between my hands. It returned to its happy color, a brilliant violet. The color contrasted with the dark beauty of the Underworld, yet there was a link now. It could be alive here.

"You belong here now," I whispered to it, allowing my breath to take hold of it. It shook happily as the magic settled. It would remain alive naturally now.

"Will you bring to life the rest of my garden now?" Hades asked, stepping beside me. I felt the heat rise up my neck and to my face.

"If you allow me, yes." I said laughing. I met his eyes, but he looked away quickly.

"You come here" Hades said, "and you try to change everything."

I felt a slightly hurt. Did I do wrong again? Yet, when I searched his face, he had the ghost of a smile. I was completely startled. Was he having a conversation with me after the awful ending to our last conversation?

"I do not want to change everything," I said, catching a branch of the willow. I brought it to my lips, breathing magic into it. The branch, down to the trunk returned in color. "I am only here to rest. To escape my life." It was not completely the whole truth, but I did not know the truth myself. I started down the path again.

"I cannot fathom how you find the Underworld restful," He shook his head. I was delighted to note he followed me. "You should have escaped to Olympus."

"But it is beautiful," I said, I did not understand his disdain for the Underworld. "Although the gods are frightening, they carry depths in their conversation…"

"Chronic philosophy is tiresome," He said.

"The nymphs are beautiful and the other creatures are magnificent," I continued ignoring him.

"Do not anger them, they are far from appealing,"

"The shades. They rely on you and everyone here to help them find their place in the afterlife." I reached out, brushing the plants as we passed by.

"Their ceaseless moaning does not sound like gratitude,"

"This place is even greater and more vast than the mortal world. There must be so much to explore."

"Quite an adventure, falling into a memory pool or tripping over the thread of Moirai." He shuddered.

His narrative stopped my speech, and after a surprised moment, I laughed. To think of Hades, with his stoic demeanor, carrying about and exploring his domain, when he trips over a thread the fates are working on. They must have chastised him.

"What is so amusing to you, Lady Persephone?" Hades asked, bending his head slightly toward me, so he could study my laughter.

"Have you perhaps ever angered the Fates, my Lord?" I supressed my smile.

"Perhaps," He straightened, looking forward. I laughed again. He was much too precious.

We fell into companionable silence. I was not fool enough to ask for his attention more than he gave. I had learned as much.

Living in the fields of Demeter had kept me from getting to know people as individuals. The companions my mother chose, mostly nymphs, were pleasant and agreeable. They had different tendencies, such as one preferred to pick flowers than dance, or one was too shy to sing, yet they did not have personalities. At least, that is what I thought. Maybe it was another thing my mother required of them, to be pleasant and never show depth to me.

Yet here was the Lord of the Underworld before me, a complex individual. I could not describe him in a single word, because if others were a single word, he was an entire sentence. He carried on his broad shoulders the weight of the Underworld. Not only the concept of mortal death, but the kingdom of death and darkness. He had gods, goddesses, nymphs, spirits, shades and an infinite amount of creatures that crawled from the shadows of human souls.

He closed off when I pushed myself forward. While I wanted nothing more than run to him, he wanted to stand where he was. He did not care for me, yet he was at my side now, taking time away from his constant and overbearing responsibilities to walk in his gardens.

"What are you thinking about?" I was startled from my musings. Hades was leaning somewhat in front of me, so he could see my face better.

"Um...about what?"I asked, his closeness making my thoughts scatter.

"That is what I asked you," He smiled, actually smiled. "Your face is very expressive. But when you are not talking, your face is reacting to whatever you are thinking of. I was wondering what those strange expressions meant."

"Strange expressions…" I frowned. I could not think of of a more intelligent response. "I was thinking of … the Underworld." I caught a branch between my fingers. It was one of the Underworld trees. The touch was cold, and it felt unnatural in a strange way. As if I was touching a solid shadow. The color brightened, and then darkened when I retreated my hand.

"Stop playing with the plants," He said. I quickly retreated.

"I'm not hurting them," I protested, after my initial scare.

"Not because you are hurting them," Hades reached toward the same branch, instead of brightening, it darkened. However, it did not die, just darken, turning almost black. "Because they will like your touch more than mine."

"Of course they would like my touch," I reached for the darkened plant. "I am the goddess of Spring. They are within my domain." Where I touched the plant, it brightened. Where Hades touched it, it darkened. In between swirled the contrasting hues, pleasantly confused.

"I am the god of the underworld, they live in my realm." He stood his full height. Pulling the branch out of my reach. "There is no Spring here."

"Now there is," I took a step back, and after a moment's hesitation, leaped as high as I could. I barely managed to graze the branch, but I fell into Hades.

He caught me with his free hand, wrapping an arm around my waist, holding me against his body. I felt the heat rise not only in my face, but every point my body was touching his.

I could not look at him, though. I could not look up and have him see the storm of emotions that I felt. It would drive him away.

I kept my eyes down, my face turned away, and I regained my footing. Could he hear the violent beating of my heart? It seemed to thump painfully against my chest, filling my ears, making me completely useless.

I mumbled an excuse, something or other about Cyane or Electra. I left him there, in the gardens, alone. Never did I look at him once.

I somehow found my way to my rooms, and thankfully they were free of attendants, or nymphs, companions, whatever they considered themselves.

I ran into my bedroom, closing the door, and utilizing the lock for the first time since I arrived. I made it to the bed before my composure completely crumbled.

I fell onto the covers and sheets, making a mess of them, burying myself in the mountain of pillows and blankets. And I cried. Tears jerked from my eyes, as I felt the arrow that must still be in my heart turn and turn. His avoidance and impassive behavior hurt me, yet it was just as painful when he lent me kindness and friendship.

But oh how wonderful it had felt at the same time. To have his arms around me had been the fulfillment of dreams I never knew I had. I replayed the interaction in my mind over and over. Time and time again, it did not cease harming or keep my heart from fluttering.

My tears dissipated gradually and I rolled to my back to breath. What a terribly immature creature I was. Hades extended his friendship, and I responded with rudeness and selfish wishes. He did not have to speak with me or walk with me, yet he did out of kindness. Yet here I was, imposing my feelings once again, even after I had promised to refrain.

I cleared my face with a blanket. I was in love with Hades, I was certain. Weather it was from an arrow or not, the novel feeling pulsed in me, truer than any feeling I had had before. If he did not love me back, however, there was nothing I could do. I had no beauty, charm, or talent to seduce him. But I could not stop loving him, the very thought was just as absurd.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, beloved readers! I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews you guys leave behind. I love the encouragement. Here are some responses, not everyone.**

 **my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala thank you! your reviews are such a joy to read and I will be using your song suggestions soon.**

 **JOSIMAR truly insightful, I feel you could probably predict what's going to happen so I will try to give it a twist.**

 **Gatoto hmm maybe... anyway I'm sure there's a creative way to use classical music with writing but I'm not talented enough for that (I love instrumental music, but for some reason have never tried classical music).**

 **SeraNeko-Chan That is so brilliant, thank you! Greek and Latin, wow.**

 **madame thome Your commentary helps me take a step back and see what's going on. And you're right, he does underestimate her.**


	9. Chapter 8

My last interaction with Hades resulted in self-imprisonment. I was unsure of how to act when I faced him again. How would I explain my behavior in the gardens? How could I extend a hand of friendship when he knew about the arrow? How could I convince my heart to be satisfied with such an arrangement?

So I took to wandering. Sometimes, I became lost. There were so many twists and turns, staircases and rooms. Once, I became so desperately lost, I wandered deeper and deeper into the maze. I thought I was retracing my steps, but I did not recognize anything.

I opened a door that I thought might lead back to the main hallway of this floor. However, I found myself in another room. I was hit first by the power radiating from the inside. Then the light. It was different than the perpetual haze in the rest of the palace had. It was a dark blue, and cool, if light could have a temperature. It surrounded me.

I could not deny that the palace was frightening. It was dark, and the tapestries and portraits were as terrifying as they were beautiful. Walking alone, hearing foreign sounds far away was scary. Yet I had continued, out of curiosity, perhaps for a glimpse of Hades wandering his palace.

This room, however was the most frightening I had come across, but I did not feel afraid.

"Lady Persephone," A smooth, silky voice said my name. A shiver ran down my back.

"Lady Nyx," I said, finally adjusting to the light of the room. I recognized her voice, but I had not seen her yet.

My voice echoed a bit in the room, that means it was a huge room, larger than what I saw. Straining, I made out … bookshelves. Bookshelves and books. This was a library.

I gasped, stepping in further. The library was large, two stories high. I could make out a staircase and books further down.

There was movement, and I approached carefully. I found, Lady Nyx draped elegantly on a chair, a book lowered to her lap. I figured only she could read in this light.

"It has been a while, Lady Persephone," Lady Nyx said, straightening. I could not make her out completely. As if she were part of the surrounding darkness. Only her star eyes shone distinctly. "How did you find my library?"

"I have been exploring the castle," I said. I did not know why, but I sat on the carpet in front of Lady Nyx. She was a powerful goddess, and she was daunting, but I did not wish to leave. "Is this your library?"

"It is," Lady Nyx waved her hand. "I have claimed it as my little corner of the palace. The place I can retreat to when I visit."

"Then you do not live here," I asked, she intrigued me far beyond any other Underworld god.

"Oh of course not," Lady Nyx's eyes flashed in amusement. "I have my own palace, not as grand as this. It is, I believe, more beautiful."

"Truly?" I straightened. "More beautiful than the palace of Hades? I could not imagine that."

"You are perhaps the only goddess from the Aboveworld to think so," Lady Nyx, smiled at me. "This palace is more majestic and grand than anything on Olympus. Hades designed it himself when he was given this domain after the fall of the Titans."

"He did it himself?" I was amazed. "It is so vastly different from the white marble and columns of Olympus."

"The temperature is different here in the Underworld." She explained. "It does not make sense to use the columns and pediment."

"Will he introduce this to the mortals in the Aboveworld ever?" I asked. Everything the gods invented eventually was shown and taught to the humans on Earth.

"It is a possibility," Lady Nyx coaxed her head to the side, studying me.

We settled into silence. Her in her chair, like a dark throne, radiating power and intelligence. Me kneeling on the floor, a humble admirer.

"There are strange things happening in this castle, young Persephone…" Lady Nyx finally broke the silence. Her voice was lower than usually, coming after great consideration.

"Strange things, my lady?" I straightened. "Good or bad strange things?"

"Strange…" Lady Nyx shivered elegantly. "Rustling and disturbances. I will return to my castle shortly, my courtiers will have been shaken."

"How would they be shaken?" I was genuinely worried now. Lady Nyx seemed to me to be the most powerful being in the Underworld palace save for Hades himself. What could shake her and hers? Something that disturbed the night itself.

She stood, her gown falling like liquid satin. "Do take care young Persephone. I am rather fond of you, I would hate to see a promising bud snipped before she could blossom."

I stood as well, but with a swirl of silver, she was gone. I was left in the complete darkness, alone and confused.

I left the library, having finally found the exit in the darkness.

I wandered back, trying my best to return to what I recognized. Lady Nyx had been surprised I found her library, perhaps it couldn't be found if someone was looking for it. Perhaps my rooms could not be found until they weren't being sought after.

So I released the nerves of being lost with a deep breath and truly wandered for a bit.

I found myself in a hall of vases and paintings. The art was truly exquisite. The vases too depicted beautifully detailed scenes.

I came to one in particular that caught my attention. It was not made of clay like the rest, but thin, delicate glass. Glass of different colors shaped delicate flowers. I took it in my hands, slowly turning it so I would see the full scene. Suddenly, a horrifying face flashed as I got to the back of the vase. Startled, I dropped the precious thing.

I gasped when I heard it shatter against the stone floor. I stood stiff over my mess.

Quickly, I conjured my magic. I was suppose to bring life to plants and sweet breezes to fields, vase repair was not within my domain. However, I managed to piece together the ornament with painstaking carefulness, mending it together with a plant. As long as no one looked inside and saw the blossom at the bottom, they would not be able to tell the difference.

I avoided the back and refused to turn to vase again, for fear of seeing the face again. I left that hall and thankfully I recognized the next one.

"Lady Persephone, there you are!" Electra exclaimed in happiness when I finally emerged back in my guest suite.

I blinked at her carefully. I still could not accustom my eyes to the britter setting from the library. Entering my rooms reminded my eyes of the change, because it seemed to be brighter in there than the rest of the castle. Like a pleasantly cloudy day in the Aboveworld.

"Come Lady Persephone, you have the same dress from a day ago!" Alippe pulled me in. "Lady Hecate has asked if you could join her today."

Interestingly enough, Electra and Alippe had joined Cyane and me in our mortal schedule. Sleeping although they did not have to, and rising to meals and go about the "day."

I allowed myself to be dragged by my enthusiastic companions. But I noticed Cyane on my way past.

She was by the window in the sitting room, looking out the window. Her fingers absentmindedly trailing up and down the current of her dress. Her face betrayed nothing, but her posture was bent slightly inward, she was so far into her thoughts. If she was remembering her mortal love, the one that had torn through her, made her sob with pain not long ago. The one that had made her call upon the Lord of the Underworld himself.

Electra and Alippe also noticed her, exchanging glances. They looked to me. I shook my head discreetly. No. It was not the time to draw her out. I did not know much about lost love, but there were times everyone needed to be left alone. I had not experienced the same as her, but took to wandering the castle for privacy sometimes.

Alippe nodded and they lead me to the closet within my room.

"I have the absolutely perfect dress for today." Alippe disappeared into the dresses.

Electra took the opportunity to pin my hair up, allowing a few strands to fall artfully. Watching myself in the mirror, I could not imagine myself in this position a few months ago, as daughter of the harvest goddess. My skin had whitened a bit, having no daily sun, but I was tanner than my Underworld companions. The childish plumpness had begun to reduce in the absence of constant treats and sweets.

Alippe returned with a pretty liquid blue chiton. When she put it on me, I ran a hand over the soft material. The dress had an over fold, elegant and fashionable. The back fell in extra fabric as a sort of cape. It reached the floor with slits on either sides, to show the high laces golden sandals I wore.

Again they clipped golden brooches on my shoulders, but these sported gleaming blue sapphires and twinkling diamonds. I allowed only gold bands for my arms before waving them away. Enough for now.

Electra walked me to her rooms even though I remembered my way.

"Ah, Lady Persephone," Lady Hecate nodded to me when I entered the room. I nodded back wordlessly. Looking about the room, it looked much the same, yet there were different herbs placed about the room, having rotated or exchanged for other plants.

"How can I assist you, Lady Hecate" I asked, careful not to touch or influence a plant.

"Much the same as last time, Lady Persephone," Lady Hecate handed me a seed. "I find this particular plant most delicate. It dislikes my magic."

"Castor oil?" I rolled the seed back and forth between my cupped hands.

"Yes, I do have an additional request, however, could you grow the plant as a tree?" She asked, watching me carefully.

I could certainly do so. The castor-oil plant grew as a small tree in Greece. Concentrating, I searched for the seed in my hand. It had been tempered with, like the dill seed, but it seemed to have retained less magic than its predecessor. I dug deep, searching for its life force. Finding it, I coaxed it out, but it would not follow me.

I frowned in concentration. I reached again gently tugging. Still it refused. I had never had a plant this unwilling to grow. I reached again, making the seed quiver. I did not stop this time, though. I continued in, ignoring its hesitation, pulling by force. It slowly moved, outright fighting my influence. I closed my hands around the seed, and used all my strength to pull it out. I felt a thin stem, but I did not stop. I hurried its natural growth, begging and forcing it to grow. I lowered it to the ground when it became big enough. I pushed out the glossy bronze leaves from its stalk.

"Wonderful," I heard Lady Hecate say. Yes, it was a wonderful tree. Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit late, I apologize! I know it's been a little slow up until now. I'm trying to build up to something if all goes well.**

 **Thank you, beloved readers**


	10. Chapter 9

I awoke some hours later in my bed. Electra noticed me and came to my side.

"You seem to have over-exerted yourself, my lady." She told me, her perfect brows furrowed in concern.

She held a glass for me to drink from. I did so gratefully.

"Was Lady Hecate terribly mad?" I asked sleepily.

"No my lady, she was extremely pleased with your work, but she was concerned about your condition." She shook her head. "Perhaps you should sleep more?"

I made a small humming noise, before rolling over and doing just that.

* * *

"Lady Persephone?" A soft voice asked. I recognized Cyane.

I answered the door, allowing her entrance.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, I was wondering if you needed some company," Cyane gave me a hesitant smile.

I stood there, taking her in. This wonderful being was concerned about me, coming to offer her company, when only a the day before she had been lost herself.

"Cyane, please come in," I opened the door wide enough for her, and closed it behind her.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Cyane asked sitting in the plush seat.

"Cyane, I am confused, hurt, and in love, I believe," I said, letting myself fall into the spot beside her. "More than that, I am ashamed that you are a much more thoughtful friend than I am."

She blinked at the overload of information.

"I left you alone when I saw you were distressed," I clarified. "I convinced myself it was for the best. However, you come, concerned, to me when I am in distress. Please accept my apology and gratitude."

"There is no need to apologize," She waved away my words, embarrassed. "Or feel grateful. I needed silence and time alone. However, what is this that you are in _love_."

"Cyane," I turned to her, taking both her hands. "I do not think it is the arrow anymore, although I am not sure. I have fallen in love with Hades. It is definitely not fading as I promised, instead it seems to be getting stronger." I recounted my garden encounter with him.

"It seems to be strange," Cyane coaxed her head to the side. Her platinum hair falling over her shoulder. "Are you certain he does not reciprocate any feelings at all?"

"I am certain," I shook my head. "He was attempting to be civil and I blighted the situation."

"Perhaps he interpreted your reaction as one of any other creature?" She considered. "Any other being from the Aboveworld, and probably most from the Underworld would run away if they touched the Lord of the Dead."

"Oh but that is so much worse!" I felt my stomach sink considerably. To have Hades believe that I feared or was repulsed by him was devastating.

"But it would explain your behavior," Cyane pointed out. She was correct of course.

"You are incredibly perceptive," I gave her a smile. Although the thought was horrifying, it was better than him knowing the truth and sending me home. "Thank you. Now please, I wish that you be completely honest with me, how are you feeling, Cyane?"

"I am fine," She answered. I gave her an incredulous frown. "Truly." She squeezed my hands. "Perhaps I would have been shattered before, but not anymore. After drinking from Lethe, the burning memories have become warm whispers. It is sad and refreshing at the same time to sit and listen to the whispers."

"Truly, Cyane?" I could not help but recall the woeful woman she was at the beginning of our acquaintance. The one whose brokenness and devastation stirred my shallow heart, the start of my awakening.

"Yes, Lady Persephone," She said with a laugh. "Please do not worry yourself over me. It had been decades since I have felt this free, this happy."

"Decades," I echoed softly. "Would you mind telling me about your love?"

"Oh, Lady Persephone," She was facing me, but her eyes became focused on a faraway past. "I wish I could tell you, for you are my closest confidant and, may I say, dearest friend, but my love is a beautiful and tragic story that I wish to keep to myself. It is a secret that I treasure, that I know no one but the two people who lived it can fully understand it. I hope you understand."

I nodded. And I did. I could never understand the challenges and triumphs Cyane felt and experienced in her love. It was special to her, and she would not be able to stand someone not seeing it as she did.

"However, I will tell you Lady Persephone, that I do not regret loving." She settled back, the saddest and happiest smile on her pink lips. "It resulted so much pain, such terrible pain. I regret so many things that I did and that happened. But I would never regret the love."

"Even when love hurt?" I asked, releasing her hands to feel my heart. My silly, naive heart beating for an impossible love.

"Love does not hurt, my lady," Cyane shook her head at me. "Love is the wonderful fluttering of butterflies and the passionate dance. It is the happiness that you are feeling. The pain you feel is because, unfortunately, love is accompanied by fear, worry, jealousy and confusion, those hurt."

"Cyane, you are entirely too wise," I dropped my hands. She gave me much to think about.

"Thank you, Lady Persephone," Cyane nodded. "Now I suggest you not think too deeply on it. Distract yourself a bit."

"Perhaps, we should take a walk?" I stood. I enjoyed speaking to Cyane, and I wanted to spend more time with her. "Have you explored the castle more deeply?"

"Only what you have shown me, my lady," She said. "Truthfully, I am a bit frightened of the darkness of this palace."

"There is no need to be frightened," I pulled her along behind me. "Unless, you run into the god of battles, but I have not yet."

I wanted to show Cyane the library I had found Lady Nyx in. However, I could not become lost enough to find it. Some of the tapestries and portraits frightened Cyane, she clutched my arm but I could tell she was intrigued.

"Where does that staircase lead?" Cyane asked coming around me finally. She tentatively touched the banister. It was white marble, polished into glittering perfection.

"Let's find out." I pulled her along up the stairs.

I let my hand drag on the banister for a little ways up before I got an idea.

"Cyane," I said, to make her stop. Looking around, I did not see any shades or any other beings milling around.

In a swift movement, I mounted the banister. I gripped the steep monster with my hands and knees, my stomach pressed up against it. I was facing Cyane, and I saw the perfect "o" her lips formed when I let go, and she receded quickly.

For a moment, there was only terror. It was slippery enough that I regretted my decision almost immediately. However, halfway down, thrill replaced fear. I released sound of exclamation, that could be interpreted as either. I knew I was reaching the bottom because it was even steeper and I fell quicker.

Tightening my hands, I tried to slow my decent and I felt myself rise a bit before I was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I heard a muffled yell, and I looked up to see Cyane halfway down the banister. Her lips were pressed together to keep her screams inside. Her eyes were closed as well.

I laughed at the innocence of it, the pure delight of harmless mischief. I caught her when she reached the bottom, but we both fell back with her momentum.

Untangling myself, I hurried up the stairs again. Reaching close to the point of last time, I mounted again, but this time facing forward. Cyane was coming up the steps.

I loosened my hands and I moved forward, sliding quickly. I let out a sound of glee, but cut it short. There, stepping out into sight was the Lord of the Underworld, in all his dark glory.

I desperately tried to slow my decent, tightening my hands, but it was of no use.

As before, the banister was steeper toward the end, rushing me straight into Lord Hades's arms.

He caught me, gracefully, unlike I had Cyane. He dissipated my momentum by spinning a turn. That turn, with his arms around me, would be etching into my memory for the rest of my existence. I forgot to battle with my feelings for that moment, and just allowed myself to take a turn in the arms of a very handsome man.

He set me down then, and I took a step back, hesitating.

"First, you disturb my gardens, now you are disturbing my banisters," he said, crossing his arms.

I frowned. Must he be so severe always?

"I was not disturbing your banister, _Lord Hades_ " I emphasised his name so he knew I used formality in a mocking way. "I am using them, they probably have never been used for anything other than to be dusted."

"Something are not meant to be used and abused by Spring goddesses," He retorted.

"Very true, sir," I gave a sharp nod. "But I will be the judge of what shall be used and/or abused at by me."

He was silent at this. I managed a good glare at this point. Was it possible that I rendered the Lord of the Dead _speechless_?

"Then I shall leave you to your abuse," He said finally. With a nod to me, and a second to Cyane, turned back from where he'd come, taking his gloom with him. "Do keep from abusing harmless vases, though."

Heat climbed up from my neck to my face. I watched his retreating back in complete mortification.


	11. In My Dreams

**A/N: Hello beloved readers. Here is another songfic, In My Dreams by REO Speedwagon as suggested by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala. I love old rock, too! I'm very open to music and have yet to find a genre that I did not like at least one song.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **There was a time some time ago**_

 _ **When every sunrise meant a sunny day, oh a sunny day**_

It was one of those days that she decided to spend alone in the gardens of the Underworld. Playing in these beautiful flowers reminded her of the flowers in her garden in the Aboveworld. She would sit among them, too. Singing and beckoning them into full bloom. When she felt the most alone, she would find solace in their quiet companionship.

 _ **But now when the morning light shines in**_

 _ **It only disturbs the dreamland where I lay, oh where I lay**_

But those memories seemed distant now. Returning would be wonderful, but that would mean leaving the Underworld. Her heart broke at the thought. To leave this magnificent dream was unbearable. Because this is what this was, a dream.

 _ **I used to thank the lord when I'd wake**_

 _ **For life and love and the golden sky above me**_

Where she used to revel in the sunlight and breath life, she found the depth of the night even more intriguing. The sun and trees decorating blue skies were amazing, and had brought her so much happiness. She used to dance under those skies practically everyday, throwing her head back, her hair tumbling, tangling.

 _ **But now I pray the stars will go on shinin'**_

 _ **You see in my dreams you love me**_

Here she spread her arms and threw her head back. There was no soft breeze or bright sun. There was only the constant chill and that dull haze that was perpetually hanging in the Underworld. Yet, there, above, her eyes saw the far away glittering ceiling. It was too far to make out well, but there the haze was interrupted by the bright flickering of thousands of trapped gems.

 _ **Daybreak is a joyful time**_

 _ **Just listen to the songbird harmonies, oh the harmonies**_

She did miss the Aboveworld. She missed the breeze and the flowers. She missed those joyful companions she had, the beautiful nymphs that joined her in song and dance. Also the gentle woodland creatures that befriended her, trusting her.

She made her way back to the palace.

 _ **But, I wish the dawn would never come**_

 _ **I wish there was silence in the trees, oh the trees**_

The palace surrounded her with its ominous presence, but it did not frighten her. She felt she was learning more each day. Even though she missed the Aboveworld, she did not miss how she felt. How she was treated as non-consequential, and brushed gently to the side. She did not miss her mother's absence.

 _ **If only I could stay asleep**_

 _ **At least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me**_

Her adventure would be perfect if she had not been shot by that arrow. If she did not have that annoying, gut-wrenching emotion swirling her heart and mind.

And there he was. Not to far ahead. He was speaking with Thanatos and another god. His posture was dark and imposing. He was exerting his power.

 _ **'Cause nighttime is the one time I am happy**_

 _ **You see in my dreams**_

No. It wasn't that she wished she hadn't been shot. She wished _he_ had. She wished that even now, that he was being the Lord of the Underworld, he would be thinking of her in some part of his mind. She wished he was the one with the conflicting feelings, confused emotions, and crazy dreams.

 _ **We climb and climb and at the top we fly**_

 _ **Let the world go on below us**_

Her heart beat faster at the thought. That he would love her would be magnificent. They could talk for hours on end, and explore his dark Underworld. She could show him his garden in the Aboveworld perhaps. She could show him how she used to dance and sing under the sun once upon a time. She could anger and provoke him, then joke and make him laugh.

 _ **We are lost in time**_

 _ **And I don't know really what it means**_

His eyes shifted from his underlings to her, where she stood partially hid by a wall. Their eyes caught and were held there together. The all too familiar spark shocked through her. He really was too handsome for a lord of death. For a moment, as their eyes held, there were no conflicting feelings or emotions, just a moment of togetherness.

 _ **All I know is that you love me**_

 _ **In my dreams**_

He wrapped up his conversation, and headed towards her. For a moment she was frightened. Had she interrupted something? Was he going to yell at her? The fear was quickly replaced by stubbornness. She did not ask him to stop his conversation.

"The impertinent goddess," he said by way of greeting. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth.

 _ **I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken**_

 _ **And somehow she'll be lying by my side**_

"I am the spring goddess, _Lord Hades._ " She retorted, already annoyed with him.

"Perhaps if you did not say my name as mockingly, I would not consider you as impertinent." he said, tilting his head a bit to the side, so he could see her face better at this distance.

"Well, it's a vicious cycle then, is it not?" She had to tilt her head back a bit as well.

 _ **And as I wonder if the dawn is really breakin'**_

 _ **She touches me and suddenly I'm alive**_

"Yes, it seems we've reached an impasse," he agreed. He considered the tiny flower goddess before him. She was so bright and full of life it was almost blinding. She wore on her soft sun-kissed face every emotion she felt, her green eyes flashing and going through more emotion than could be possible.

"Perhaps…" She pursed her pink lips, averting her eyes. "I could ... just call you Hades?" A tint of blush was barely visible on her cheeks. This meant a lot to her, even though she could call me anything she very well pleased with those eyes.

 _ **And, we climb and climb and at the top we fly**_

 _ **Let the world go on below us**_

"Very well," He said, ignoring her quick eyes back on him, assessing everything. "But what shall I call you in return? Persephone? Kore?"

She grimaced at her childhood nickname Demeter had insisted we all call her. No she had outgrown Kore. She was very much Persephone now. But it did not feel as personal as when she said my name.

 _ **We are lost in time**_

 _ **And I don't know really what it means**_

"Seph," He said finally, after a moment of consideration.

Those eyes widened, and they both knew it was perfect.

 _ **All I know is that you love me**_

 _ **In my dreams**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Forgive me beloved readers!** **I didn't notice something was wrong with it and I have no idea what happened. Hopefully this is readable.**

* * *

I was out in the gardens, playing with the plants again. They did not cease to fascinate me. That was when I felt more than heard his presence.

I stood and watched his procession through the gardens. He was wearing much the same dark clothes as he had the entire time I had been here. It seemed all he wore was similar. My heart thudded at the sight of him regardless.

Without thinking, I followed him silently, hiding behind the plants. I was curious as to where he was going.

I hesitated at the end of the gardens. I had never been this far from the safety of the castle. As intriguing as the realm was, I knew the dangers. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself toward the garden walls and left through the gate. Miraculously, it yielded under my hands and opened.

I didn't know until that moment that I expected it to be closed. That I would not be allowed to leave the gardens.

I shook off the feeling and searched for Hades, who had almost disappeared from view. It was a building as imposing as the palace, but smaller. I could hear noises from the inside, scraping noises and soft whispers.

He rounded a corner, and I hurried after him. I rounded the corner without precaution, certain he was far ahead.

Instead I ran into a firm wall. I took a step back startled, but I was caught by the arm.

"Hades," I said, mortified at the high-pitched noise that escaped my mouth.

He gave me one of those smiles, where he only raised one side.

"What are you doing stalking me, Seph?" he asked.

I warmed instantly at his use of my nickname. The nickname he gave me.

"I…" I tried to catch my bearings. "I was not stalking you!" I pulled my arm from his grip, ashamed at getting caught.

"Then you visit the stables often?" He asked, crossing his arms.

When had he become so sassy? Was this not the imposing Lord of the Underworld?

"Yes," I raised my head, jutting out my chin. Of course I visited the stables often. At least I would have had I known there were stables.

I pushed passed him and continued around the building toward the huge doors.

Once inside, I nearly fell back unconscious. Instead, I backed up into Hades who apparently had been following closely behind. I jumped when he reached for my arm again, this time gently.

The stables were large, the inside made of heavy, dark wood. There were riding and hunting scenes carved into every inch of wood, some magnificently amazing, some grotesquely detailed. What had startled me, however, were the animals themselves.

They were the same wispy black things that had pulled Hades's chariot that fateful day in the fields. They were shadows that blurred and smudged as if my vision was failing. They drove the temperature of the stable down to the point that I could see my breath before me. I was doubly grateful for Hades's hand on my arm now, who's skin was cold anyway, but nowhere near as this.

Sensing perhaps both my hesitation and cold, Hades secured an arm around me and pulled me forward.

"So those frequent trips to the stables are not that frequent?" He said as we approached the first stall.

I did not dignify the question with an answer. Also, between his arm and stone body, I was a bit distracted.

We stared for a moment at the magnificent beast in the stall. It threw its head back in greeting and continued to go about its business. It was as large as the beasts in the Aboveworld, but difficult to focus on. It was made of darkness and it made whispers that chilled my mind. It scuffed about, radiating power and strength.

"It is the ghost of a horse," Hades answered my unasked question. "Or something like it. It might be more correct to call it the essence of a horse, or the shadows of one."

"Do all animals become shadows like this when they die?" I asked. Looking up at him from my spot at his side.

"No," He looked down at me. "Animals are reincarnated almost immediately, into animals or plants. These horses only became shadows because they were valiant war horses, They died on the battlefield, with honor, and with more intelligence than the average beast."

"So you also judge over animals." I smiled. There was something very wonderful about that thought.

"I can." He shrugged, a very non- Death King motion. "As I said, I usually just set them on the path to reincarnation, unless they stand out. Just as I set mortals on the path of Asphodel Meadows, unless they stand out."

"Interesting," I said, and it was. I was infinitely curious to his role here in the Underworld.

"Come," He pulled my from the stall, back out of the stables.

There in front of the entrance was his chariot and two horse shadows, ready for him. We were going straight for them.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him again. There was that twitch of the lips again.

"I will save you the effort of stalking and bring you along formally," he said.

"I was not stalking!" I tried to stop to argue, but he continued to push me.

We boarded the chariot and he released me to take the reigns. Which was disappointing. The vehicle was made for one person, however, making the trip in close quarters. Which was not disappointing.

"I was going to take a quick trip over my domain," he said, snapping the reins. I gripped the side of the chariot to keep from tumbling off. "I had the time, and it is good for a reminder of who is the Lord here."

The horse shadows tossed their heads and gained speed, absolutely thrilled to use their powerful legs, intoxicated with the run. At one point, the horse shadows inclined and took the chariot to the air and we flew over the Underworld.

Hades showed me then, his kingdom. He showed me the entrances grand and guarded. Even the lesser known doors, like the one I had used. He showed me the grey Asphodel Meadows for the ordinary souls were vast and apparently took the largest portion of his kingdom, other than Tartarus, the pit of punishment, which was far below the Underworld. Elysium and the Isles of the Blessed were beautiful and golden, for the righteous. I leaned far out of the chariot, delighted to be able to see what few had ever seen before.

The wasted souls in the Mourning fields made my heart constrict, though. That was where I would be cast were I a mortal probably, wasting my life on unrequited love.

Seeing my sobered mood, Hades handed me the reins.

"What are you doing?!" I had never driven a chariot before, much less a flying Underworld chariot. I made panicked noises, struggling to keep the reins from trembling as much as I was. The horse shadows did not seem to even acknowledge me, however. They must sense my incompetence, but they continued on, ignoring my accidental tugging and shaking.

Hades remained uncaring of my struggles. Instead he seemed to be focusing entirely on the far off ceiling. Raising one arm and then the other, I could feel him concentrating his power. The amount of power he wielded was almost suffocating, but he continued it for a while.

I began to notice not long after that it was getting brighter gradually. I studied Hades, the reins loosely in my hand forgotten.

He pulled that immense power, and I realized he was pulling all the light toward himself. It came to the point that I had to close my eyes and turn away.

I heard the shrill of a strong wind and I opened my eyes again.

He had tossed the light into the air, and it was still flying up. We watched as it solidified into a sphere, finding its place before it hit the ceiling.

Satisfied, Hades took the reins from me again.

"What-" I was brighter now I realized. I had to squint a bit at the brightness. I looked around. The constant haze that enveloped the Underworld was gone now. It was brighter and clearer now because of the sphere.

"You made a sun," I stared at him in astonishment.

"A sun imitation," he corrected, he urged the horse shadows faster. "It is far smaller and dimmer than the one in the Aboveworld."

"But… why?" I was gripping the edge of the chariot again. I was too astounded to care about the speed. I twisted my head so I could see his face.

It was as unreadable as ever.

"My subjects will be pleased to have a night when the sun sets." He said finally. "It has been centuries since anything changed in the Underworld. They need a novelty to discuss and fight over."

I found my face had stretched into a wild grin, but I could not help it. The sun. I had the sun again. It was even had a bit of warmth coming from it. Granted, it was still colder than the Aboveworld on average, but there was a sun. A bright ball of light.

We landed back before the stables. Hades was careful and thanked the horse shadows for taking him. I did the same.

We walked back to the palace and I could not help but turn my face toward that new sun. It gave me joy to no end to see a sun. I revealed in the warmth it gave my face and I played with the light with my fingers.

"Do… you like it?" Hades asked.

I quickly directed my attention back to him. I tried to look at his face, but it was as impassive as ever. The handsome face could have been carved from stone.

"I love it," I said, letting all the feeling into those words. He may be cold and distant, but I could never be. "It's beautiful and grand. Will it move?"

"Yes," He looked at it. "It is about midday now. I made it so that it mimicked the sun in the Aboveworld."

"Then there will be a night," I clapped my hands.

"I made a sun for light, for the day, yet you are excited about the night?"

"Yes!" I said. On a moment of reckless impulse, I latched onto his arm, at his elbow. "The day is beautiful and bright, but the night is mysterious and amazing. I think they make each other more special merely by existing as a consequence of each other."

"I see," he answered, his mind far away, but he did not pull away.

We finished the walk, crossing the gardens in silence.

I knew what was coming, he would make an excuse and pull away, off to his duties.

So I pulled away instead, releasing his arm.

"Thank you, Hades, for the trip and even if it was not for me, thank you for the sun," I waved exaggeratedly.

His stone face softened, I thought. The corner of his lips twitched in barest of a smile.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Seph," he said.

Perhaps because he had taken me with him, or because he had put his arm around me. Perhaps because he had not pulled his arm away or because of the way it felt when he called me Seph. Perhaps it was because of the day or because of the new it was that conveniently placed stone and where he stood. Whatever it had been, I found myself springing forward.

Jumping onto the rock with one foot, I pushed myself up, up toward his face. It was quick, a peck on the cheek. But so much started on my side when my lips touched his cold cheek.

With that, I was quickly off again and running back toward the gardens. I was hoping for shelter from my mortification and excitement at my girlish prank.


	13. Chapter 11

I was sitting with Cyane in her bedroom. We were waiting to see the first sunrise of the Underworld. We had missed the first sunset and I had been beyond sorrowful. I had the opportunity and I missed it completely because I had fallen asleep. I was exhausted from the trip yesterday and the internal scolding after that.

Now I had the opportunity to witness the first sunrise of the domain of the death, but I kept getting distracted.

"Persephone, my lady, are you unwell?" Cyane asked, finally dropping the 'Lady' part after much begging. "You are making that face again."

"Hmm," I dragged my mind back from the depths of my musings. "Please pardon my manners, Cyane, I am truly excited to see the sunrise with you, but I keep thinking of something that happened yesterday…"

"That you kissed Lord Hades?" She asked casually and I nearly leap out of my skin.

"How did you know!" I exclaimed. She laughed, hugging her sides.

"Please pardon me," She said. I could not help but grin at her joy. She did not laugh often. Her golden hair cascaded and her eyes squinted from her cheeks bushing them back. She was truly beautiful. "I saw your exchange from the window."

"Oh! How embarrassing!" It never did occur to me that someone could be looking out from one of the dozens of windows. I wondered how many others had seen that embarrassing peck. Perhaps they were all laughing now at my expense.

"Do not be embarrassed, my lady," Cyane hugged me with one arm. The water of her dress soaked my own dress, but I had told her repeatedly that it did not bother me. "I completely support you. Do you truly believe the Lord Hades would allow anyone to kiss him if he did not want it?"

The question threw me off guard. "Would he?"

"Absolutely not." Cyane shook her head. "The god of the Underworld would not allow just anyone that close to him. He is one of the three most powerful being in the world."

"True…" I pursed my lips. "What does that mean?"

"Perhaps nothing at all… OH!"

I whipped my head to where she stared outside the window. The sun had risen.

The beginnings of the sun peeked over the horizon from where ever it went at night to sleep. Cyane and I watched as it yawned awaked. We were speechless as the first rays stretched upwards. It was nothing like the sunrises of the Aboveworld. The light ran forward, crashing into the gems of the ceiling, which threw the light back out in multicolor rays. The lights danced like that of stained glass, over all of the Underworld, throwing the world of dead into a spectacular vision of dancing lights. As the sun rose, the light changed changing the direction of the dance, until the bright orb was out of the horizon. It was a morning sun now, just like in the Aboveworld.

"That was glorious!" I proclaimed, breaking the silent spell that had fallen over Cyane and me.

"Absolutely breathtaking!" Cyane agreed.

Together, we made went to breakfast, Electra and Alcippe helping Lady Hecate with something or other. I believe they said the plant nymph had been successful.

After breakfast I visited Lady Hecate. She was very busy with her herbs and magic. She asked me to grow another castor oil seed. As well as a seed of her own creation. She had fused them together somehow.

Afterward, I convinced Cyane to walk with me, to wander the halls. She had kept to the rooms after the banister incident with Hades. Now that there was a sun, the halls were brighter in the daytime. Although they were freakishly dark at night.

Regardless, now I lead her through new halls and passageways. The halls were becoming wider, and the rooms bigger. We must be close the the front of the castle, where it was more public.

Rounding a corner Cyane and I came face to face with Pseudea, the goddess of lies, and her sister Dysnomia, the daemon of anarchy.

I stood tall, as tall as I could, even though they both towered high above Cyane and me. The last time I had spoken to Lady Pseudea, she had not been very pleasant. Then again, that was probably because lies were not very pleasant.

However, instead of looking for a fight, they both nodded to us, without so much of a "Lady Persephone," they were on their way, deep in conversation.

With raised eyebrows, I could tell Cyane was surprised too.

We continued on our way.

Eventually, we found large mahogany doors. They stood wide open, a line of souls trailed so far, they reached the huge doors that was the main entrance and down the dozens of steps.

Thanatos stood at the doorway. Speaking with the shades, directing them, sending some away.

"Ah, the flower goddess," he said when he saw us, not unkindly. "And her river drinking nymph."

Cyane hid behind me to avoid his red eyes.

"What is this?" I asked, trying to look around him.

"These are shades that come to plead their case before Hades." He answered, standing tall.

The first time I had seen Thanatos, he had completely frightened me, him being the god of death. He stood taller than most deities, taller than Hades himself. His skin was as dark as the night, beautiful in its flawlessness. His eyes flashed red seemed to caution danger, however, here he just seemed determined to do his job correctly, taking pride in his work.

"Do all shades come through here?" I asked, trying to see the end of the long line.

"No, almost all the shades receive judgement from the panel of judges; Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus." Thanatos waved a hand. "These were deemed by one or all of the judges to be a special case."

"There are a lot of special cases," I said in awe.

It seemed to be the appropriate reaction because Thanatos brightened.

"Would you like to come inside?" he said, indicating in. "Deities of the Underworld regularly come to sit in on the cases, when they are bored. It is quite a sight to see my lord Hades's rulings."

"Truly?" I brightened too. Cyane pressed closer to my back. "We shan't be long." I promised her.

Thanatos let us in through the side, around the line. The throne room was massive, larger than the dinning hall of the first day. Draped on the walls were thick curtains, no windows to the outside world. High above were different ornaments of metals and gems. The line of shades ended at the door with Thanatos, they then had to walk the extent of the room before the towering throne of Hades. It sat on a raised platform, furthering itself from the shades. The throne itself was terrible, twisted and dark, meant to provoke sat Hades, casually spread on the throne, his clothing richer and darker than I had seen before.

There were a few minor gods and goddesses. They mingled in relative quiet on the left or right side, not interfering with the proceeds. We joined those on the right side. Careful to not disturb. There was no need, however, as everyone was completely enthralled by the present shade.

"When the king asked that I poison the princess, I was terrified." She was saying.

"You were ordered to take the poison to her that night." Thanatos said, circling the shade.

"I loved my mistress," She said by a way of answer. "She was kind and gentle, no place for her in the vicious political world."

"What did you do?" The god of death probed.

"I gave it to her," The shade said quietly.

"She died?"

"No, I did,"

"Why?"

"I had been giving her the poison, and other poisons in smaller portions for years." The shade said, the audience in mute astonishment. "I knew some day someone would want to cut that beautiful flower. They would not be able to leave it alone to blossom. I was killed for not following orders."

That was when I noticed the slice on her neck. The distorted color of her skin. She was dead.

Although I had been living here, shades were little more than ghosts and shadows. In Hades's presence, though, they became something resembling the body they left behind in the Aboveworld. I had never seen the dead before, and it shocked me to my core.

Hades moved, and all eyes shifted to him. He sat regally and casually at the same time, if that were possible. His attention was on the shade before him.

"You poisoned the princess, a fourteen-year-old girl," he began.

The shade hung her barely attached head.

"You had been poisoning her for years now." he continued.

I about stirred from my place to protest, to protect the woman before us.

As if sensing my intent, Hades looked up, his grey eyes holding mine.

"Yet you never hurt her. You protected her when her own family was against her." He said, still looking at me. "You never disobeyed your masters and you loved in the purest form."

The deities around me seemed to fall away. There was only Hades and me. And the shaking form of the shade.

"That is why," he finally released me, moving those arresting eyes to the shade instead. "I sentence you to Elysium."

The collective breath of the room was released.

The shade bowed her head and Thanatos lead her away.

"What a relief," I told Cyane. She grinned at me, happy at such an outcome.

"Lady Persephone," Thanatos cleared his throat. We both jumped a bit, it seemed death had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Yes?" I felt all the curious eyes of the Underworld gods on me. I thought Thanatos was going to bring in the next shade. Why was he standing in front of me?

"My Lord Hades wishes to have a word with you," Thanatos indicated dramatically to the throne.

There Hades was watching me, leaned back casually on his throne. He raised a brow slightly at my inquisitive look.

Heat crept up my cheeks because I knew that he was thinking of the day before. Of the stupid kiss. Of my stupidity.

Reluctantly, I went before the Lord of the Underworld.


	14. Chapter 12

"Yes, my lord," I greeted the king of the dead.

"Lady Seph, you finally made your way here," he said, at infuriating ease.

"It is a bit far," I looked back at where Cyane stood alone, her eyes wide. Thanatos was keeping her company, but she looked like would have preferred another companion.

"I meant the throne room," He indicated with a hand. "I expected you to waltz in at any moment since you came and you would wreak havoc."

"I would not!" The last part of the sentence rang too high. I checked to see if anyone noticed. They did. They were all staring.

"I am capable of behaving myself," I said softer.

"Truly?" He gave me such a look that I knew exactly what he was referring to. I averted my eyes, looking to the side, instead of dignifying that with a response. "Perhaps I should have guards to protect me from assault."

Everything froze inside of me and I could only stare in mortification. I knew all the deities of the Underworld heard.

"Assault?" I finally sputtered.

"My lord," Thanatos drew our attention. He made a wide sweeping motion toward the never ending line of shades.

With a slight nod from Hades, Thanatos went to retrieve the next poor soul. I made to leave, but I felt his hand catch my wrist.

"Perhaps you would like to tell me what you think of this next soul," He finally straightened up. I realized that he must be considerably bored, having done this for centuries. Us spectators only wandered in when we were bored, but he had to remain.

"Very well," I moved to his side, standing by his throne.

A meek shade came before us, bowing low to Hades.

"Speak, shade," Thanatos ordered, circling him just as he had the previous shade.

"I am King of Ephyra, my lords. I have waged war to protect my people and have brought death to many soldiers, enemies and my own."

"WHAT ELSE?!" Thanatos barked. I almost flinched from the sound. He was very angry.

"I tried to cheat death," The king fell to his knees. "Please forgive me Lord Thanatos. I have not lived a long life, nearly forty years. I was frightened. When the god of death came for me I tried to resist."

"He tricked me into chaining myself," Thanatos turned to Hades. "He asked how they worked. Hermes came to release me."

Hades's eyes narrowed.

"Please understand my lords!" The king begged. "I was frightened and I did not know what to do." Then he spotted me, studying him. "My lady, beautiful goddess of spring, please hear my plea. I killed only to protect my people. I tricked the god because I was frightened."

I watched as he humbled himself further into the ground. My heart tugging and conflicted.

"My wife!" He exclaimed. "The queen of my heart. She threw my naked body to the streets, shaming me. The disrespect to my body, I can still feel it."

I took a half step back. Why was he directing this toward me? He should be addressing Hades.

Beside me, Hades was also looking at me, studying me. When he noticed I was looking back, he gave me a lift of the corner of his mouth.

"What do you think, Lady Seph?" He asked.

What did I think? That this was difficult. This man had not been good or bad, he was deep in the grey area. The Asphodel Meadows were for those confusing, neutral cases. He could go there. But he tricked a god, Thanatos of all gods. However…

I studied the man closer. In his deep crouch, his face was hidden from me. His body shook slightly, with fear presumably. He sported no clothes as he had said his wife threw him to the streets naked. I frowned. I looked over at Cyane, who was watching the man closely.

I understood.

"How dare you!" My voice seemed to come from somewhere else entirely, dripping with cold poison.

"My lady goddess?" He raised his head miserably.

I took a step forward, the skirt of my dress swishing around me and settling.

"You are a cruel and cunning king," My eyes raked his body, there was no remorse for those lives he took, in fact he enjoyed the blood on his hands. "You think yourself clever, having tricked death."

"I-" There was true fear on his face now.

I pointed a finger at him. My hand surprisingly steady. "You thought you could deceive me, thinking I was a naïve and easy. You were gravely mistaken."

I was so angry I did not even turn to look at Hades.

"You have killed mercilessly, innocent and guilty alike," I said. I felt as if I could see his life before me, half was intuition, half supposition. "You ruled cruelly, starving your people to keep them frightened. Your wife threw your body under your orders, as a plan to trick the god of the underworld."

His mouth flopped open and closed like a mindless fish.

"You tricked the god of death, and you tried to trick Hades himself, the god of the Underworld. You have insulted his power, his position, and his court with your lies."

Here I did turn back to Hades. I was gravely insulted, but I remembered my place.

There, from his imposing throne, Hades bore his eyes into me.

"You will be punished," Hades released me from his stare to look at the wretched fool. "I condemn you to roll a stone up a hill ever more. You will watch as the stone rolls down, you will feel the futile work for what it is. You will feel the never-ending desperation of your people and the eternal pain for your sins against the gods, King Sisyphus."

"My lord!" The king cried in agony. He searched Hades's face for any sort of mercy. He turned to me then. "My lady Persephone!" He crawled closer. "Please! I beg of you. I know you're your gentle and kind heart, please reach in there for me, forgive me!"

I glared at him. How dare he ask me for forgiveness. He should be asking the whole of his kingdom for forgiveness. He deserved his punishment.

King Sisyphus was dragged away, his head hung in despair.

"I was right," Hades said, my attention snapping back to him. "You did come in here and wreak havoc."

I crossed my arms to hide my embarrassment. I did not mean to burst, but I would not apologize for it.

"Did you know?" I asked instead.

"I figured," He gave a sigh, and he looked back at the long line of shades. "After a few centuries you can begin to predict and your intuition becomes better."

"There is no need to look so downtrodden." I said, glancing at the line too. Gods was it long. "It does not do to nurse self-pity." Perhaps I should take my own advice.

Hades chuckled. Or at least blew air through his nose in mild amusement.

"When you are done, come and play," I said, immediately regretting my words. When would I learn to keep my tongue still.

"Play?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Of course," I shrugged a shoulder, trying to brush it off as casual. "You see, there is a sun now, I must go frolic and prance about."

"Of course," He nodded in all seriousness. "Unfortunately, it seems I will be busy the rest of the day."

"Completely understandable," I nodded once and made my way back to Cyane, who was waiting for me. She wanted to leave, the gods of the Underworld were making her nervous. The amphillogiai, goddesses of disputes, kept trying to engage her in conversation.

Cyane and I continued our wanderings throughout the palace. I still wanted to show her Lady Nyx's library, but we could not find it.

"Lady Persephone!" Electra greeted me when we entered the room. She turned to Cyane. "Lady Hecate sends this tonic for you to lift your spirits, Cyane."

"Lady Persephone!" Alcippe rushed in front of Electra. "Is is true?"

"What is?" I was instantly wary of them, they were much too excited.

"That Lord Hades stole a kiss from you yesterday," Alcippe looked like she was about to burst.

"It's lovely how everyone has fallen into words like yesterday and tomorrow, when there had been no sun for centuries." I turned to Cyane in near panic.

"It's interesting," Cyane nodded. "They use words like night and day too, as if they had been using them forever."

I spoke too quickly, "I wonder how they referred to time bef-"

"Lady Persephone!" Electra clasped her hands together. "Everyone is raving on about that kiss! They say it was a beautiful passionate kiss under the willow tree, hidden partially from view of the castle. Is it true?"

"So the Underworld gossips too." Cyane noted in wonder.

"It is not true," I said, feeling everything inside me melt off. I let myself slump to the floor too, feeling particularly dramatic. "It was not passionate or under a romantic tree."

"But it did happen!" Alcippe nearly shrieked. "How wonderful!"

"No!" I leaned my head on the seat of a chair. "He did not kiss me… I-"

There was a sharp knock on the door. The four of us froze a moment, silently taking count that everyone was present.

Alcippe went to the door. Cyane and Electra took a seat and I stood from the floor.

"My lord!" Alcippe exclaimed. I stalked to the door, as she snapped her mouth shut.

"Is -" he saw me.

"Hades," I said dumbfounded.

I looked back in the room and it was empty, my attendants having cleared out. They were probably in one of the adjoining rooms. I stepped out into the hallway.

"Well this is a surprise," I grinned at him. I was trying to dissipate the awkwardness that was sure to arise so I may have given him a maniacal smile. Also, I was past the moon with happiness.

"Yes, that is my specialty," He said monotonously. Was he making a joke? His humor was very sarcastic. "I actually came to ask for forgiveness for not going out to play with you when you asked."

I was completely taken aback. That had been a joke. I had never expected him to spend time with me if I asked.

"What a gentleman!" My voice was too high for comfort. I was near fainting, though, so I did give myself credit and hid behind weak humor. I gave him a curtsy.

"A million apologizes, my lady," he said following along. He took a step closer, towering over me. I tipped back my head to see him, feeling very small indeed. His ever present chill surrounded me.

"Perhaps the lady will allow a moment tomorrow to play?" His handsome face was unreadable as ever, but his grey eyes were dark.

"She will allow it," I said, trying to regain steadiness under his piercing scrutinizing eyes.

"Until then," He raised my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss, not breaking eye contact with me. "Goodnight."

My hand fell back to my side, grazing the soft fabric of my dress. As soft as his lips had been.


	15. Aquí estaré

**A/N: Hello beloved readers! Once again, here is another songfic intermediary. This song was suggested by a friend, Aqui Estare (I Will Be Here) by Angelica Vale.**

 **I am very open about genres, this one being from the 2006 telenovela "La Fea Mas Bella" (there was an English adaptation that was not as good). I feel like the song captures a lot of what Seph is feeling right now. I have made the songfic in its original Spanish and then roughly translated it over to English. There will be a regular update this evening.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Se que nunca me verás como la niña de tus sueños**_

 _ **se que no te fijaras en la fachada de mis huesos**_

 _ **es cierto que la luna no es de queso y que no tengo curvas de modelo**_

.

Mis compañeras estaban completamente escandalizadas con la visita. No podían hablar lo suficientemente rápido, sus palabras tropezando unas sobre las otras.

Dama Persephone! Entonces el beso era real! - Alcippe paresia apunto de desmayar.

No! No! No exageres. - Le pidi. En realidad era demasiado para mi. La emoción era mucha y temía que mis pensamientos se escaparan fuera de mi control.

No era posible. No podia ser posible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **se que nunca entenderas este absurdo sentimiento**_

 _ **yo se que no tendre jamas la fortuna de un beso**_

 _ **es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas que me invento**_

.

Duraron un tiempo más las muchachas, platicando y yo tratando de no escuchar lo que decían. Se fueron mucho después que se desapareció la luz del día, las tres a dormir. Me quede sola.

Fui a la ventana, jalando para atrás las cortinas para mirar para afuera. El anochecer de este mundo era bellísimo, algo que nunca jamás se verá en el mundo de arriba.

Algo que nunca hubiera visto si no hubiera bajado a este mundo curioso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento**_

 _ **y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios**_

 _ **y aun asi, te seguire, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés**_

 _ **aqui estare**_

.

Las gemas brillaban en la oscuridad completa. Los diferentes colores se miraban tan lejos, parecen estrellas, pero mucho más brillantes que las estrellas del mundo arriba.

Mi corazón se apretó como en un nudo. Amaba este cielo y sus estrellas unicas. Amabas la creaturas extrañas de este mundo aunque me dieran miedo. Amaba tanto este mundo, que mi mundo parecía tan lejos y tan pálido en comparación.

Y más que todo, estaba enamorada de el rey de este mundo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **se que nunca me verás como la causa de un desvelo**_

 _ **yo se que no comprenderas que soy el ángel de tu cuento**_

 _ **entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro**_

.

De donde me sentaba podía mirarme en el espejo de mi cuarto. Allí estaba, sola y triste en la silla por la ventana. Mi cara estaba un poco roja, como que quisiera llorar. Mi piel se le perdía el color que tenía en el mundo de arriba por falta de sol. Mi vestido hermoso era una burla a mi cuerpo simple.

No había manera de seducirlo. Lo se porque ya lo había pensado muchas veces. En la oscuridad, cuando no hay nadie, o cuando Cyane ya se quedo dormida, sus respiros lentos calmando el fuego de mi pecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **y aun asi, te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento**_

 _ **y aun asi, me quedare, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios**_

 _ **y aun asi, te seguire, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés**_

.

Y como en todas esas noches, llegue a la misma conclusión. Tantas vueltas que le daba, y no habia otra opcion.

Lo amare con todo mi corazón. Seguir así. Aunque nunca volte a verme, estaré a su lado. Seré una amiga si quiere, alguien con que puede hablar. Más probable sere la hermana menor molestosa que lo distraiga de su trabaja. No importa. Cuando el me nesisite, va a voltiar y alli estaré.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aqui estare**_

.

En la ventana directamente sobre la de ella, una figura solitaria también consideraba las estrellas. Eran en realidad tan hermosas, pero no lo podían distraer de del la extraña sensación en los labios. Con los dedos se tocó los labios, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aqui estare**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **I know you will never see me as the girl of your dreams**_

 _ **I know you will never see the state of my apearance**_

 _ **It's true the moon is not made of cheese and that I don't have model curves**_

.

My companions were completely scandalized with the late night visit. They could not speak fast enough, their words tripping over each other.

"Lady Persephone!" Alcippe looked to be about to faint. "Then the kiss was real!"

"No!No! Please no exaggerations." I pleaded. In truth, it was too much for me. The emotion was too much and I was afraid of my feeling running out of my control. It could not be possible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I know you will never understand this absurd feeling**_

 _ **I know I will never have the fortune of a kiss**_

 _ **It's true that I am living a fairy tale daily that I made up**_

.

They stayed a time in my room, talking and me trying not to listen to what they were saying. They left after the light of the day had disappeared to rest. I stayed alone.

I went to the window, pulling back the curtains to look outside. The night in this world was amazing, something that would never be seen in the world above.

Something I would have never seen had I not come down to this curious world.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Even so, I will take care of you, almost reading your thoughts**_

 _ **Even so, I will stay, always by your side next to your silences**_

 _ **Even so, I will follow you, until the world changes and rotates backward**_

 _ **I will be here**_

.

The gems sparkled in the complete darkness. The different colors were so far, they looked like stars, but much brighter than the stars of the Aboveworld.

My heart seized like in a knot. I loved this sky and those unique stars. I loved the strange creatures of this world even if they frightened me. I loved this world so much, my world seemed so far away and so pale in comparison.

And above all, i loved the king of this world.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I know you will never see me as a cause of a late night**_

 _ **I know you cannot understand that I am the angel of your story**_

 _ **I understand that your eyes are afraid to see the woman I am inside**_

.

From where I sat, I could see the mirror across the room. There I was, alone and sad in a chair by the window. My face was a bit red, as if threatening to cry again. My skin lost its color that it had in the Aboveworld from lack of sun. My beautiful dress was a joke on my simple body.

There was no way to turn his head. I knew because I had already thought it many times. In the darkness when there was no one, or when Cyane slept with me, her steady breaths calming the fire in my chest.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Even so, I will take care of you, almost reading your thoughts**_

 _ **Even so, I will stay, always by your side next to your silences**_

 _ **Even so, I will follow you, until the world changes and rotates backward**_

.

And like those other nights, I came to the same conclusion. I gave the thoughts so many turns I knew there was no other option.

I would love him with my whole heart. I would stay like this. Even if he never turned to look at me, I would stay by his side. I would be a friend there, someone he could talk to. More likely, I would be an annoying younger sister that would distract him from his work. It did not matter. When he needed me, I would be there.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I will be here**_

.

In the window directly above her, a lone figure was also considering the stars. They were truly beautiful, but they could not distract him from the strange sensation on his lips. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, lost in thought.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I will be here**_


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello beloved readers! You were right, SerNeko-chan, it does need a bit of Hades's point-of-view. I just didn't want to give away too much before it was time… but I think it's time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We did not agree on a place or time, which in retrospect was foolish. I stood by the flowers Seph had been reviving. She seemed to be working from the lavender plant outward, slowly giving color to all the Aboveworld plants and flowers. Now she had help from the sun. They were the only true live beings in the gardens.

I crossed my arms as I stared at those treacherous flowers. How they loved her even though it was _my_ garden. Thanatos, too, was the same way. He had to comment on how lovely she looked yesterday, the traitor.

In the short time she had been here, she had charmed my entire kingdom. The Underworld deities twittered and gossiped about her as she swept through the halls of the palace with her unnerving energy and excessive dresses.

There she was, rushing to me. No doubt one of her nymphs alerted her to my presence here. It was strange she chose nymphs as companions…

"Good afternoon, Hades," She said breathlessly. Curls tumbled from her updo.

"Afternoon," I said. "I see you have been infecting my gardens."

"Infecting!" She snapped from her girlish shyness that she always had when she was around me. It only took a few words from me and she was on the defensive, her brows mashing together in frustration. "I have been bringing them alive."

"What place do live flowers have in the Underworld?" I asked. I did enjoy infuriating her, no one bickered with me like she did.

"They have made their place," She said firmly. She bent to cradle them in her hands. They brightened at her touch. "There roots have grown accustomed to this soil, their petals are softer because there is no breeze, but their stems are stronger against the cold. They have no need for the sun, although they are very pleased with the new sun."

She spoke to the flowers and plants softly, giving them encouragement and love.

I had not known what I was doing when I made that sun. I looked up at it. It was not as bright as the sun in the Aboveworld, but it gave warmth and light. Seph certainly enjoyed it. I had seen her out in the gardens frequently, basking in the sun.

"What have you called me out for then, _Lord Hades_?" She asked. She always used my name in a mocking tone when she was irked. "Only to criticize me?"

"No," I straightened and took a breath. I had actually meant for us to just take a walk. I wanted to show Seph Elysium and the Isles of the Blessed, which were beautiful.I had wanted to see her reaction to the plants and trees there, surely she would overreact as she did with everything. However, here now, I realized there was something more important to address.

She picked herself up, and watched me warily. Her face expressed every one of her emotions for all to see.

I did not know exactly how to go about telling her what Thanatos had reported to me. I have known her for such a short time, but as far as I knew she did not like to be kept in the dark, neither did I like keeping things to myself. We were strangely compatible in that way.

"There has been an increase of shades of late," I told her frankly. The line she had seen yesterday had only grown further and she had not even seen the line to the three judges, who took care of common deaths. "The goddess Demeter has ceased her work, allowing crops and fields to whither and die. Limos, the goddess of starvation, is spreading herself as she has never before. She and her mother, Eris, the goddess of discord, are taking the place Demeter once held."

I had taken on my formal mannerisms of Lord of the Underworld. I could not stand her shock and disappointment otherwise. I should have taken her to Elysium, her beautiful face was devastatingly worried. She was like a child, with her fire and vigor to take on life, but also vulnerable and delicate. But if she was a child, I was an old man. It was funny how immortality worked.

"Limos," Seph repeated. She seemed to have turned inward, unaware of me. "She has let Limos gain ground. Limos."

She looked at me then. Her green eyes were bright, afire with anger. It was not the delicate girl I had thought, but the goddess that had appeared yesterday, when she condemned King Sisyphus. I wondered if she was aware her hair leveled, rising with excess power.

"You say there has been an increase of shades into your kingdom?" She asked me. Her voice was no longer lightly sing-song as it usually was. She was a powerful goddess, angered and ready to do what was needed.

"Yes," I said, I could not help but take a step toward her. She did not flinch or blush as she usually did. "The mortals are starving, along with animals. The gods cannot work their domain and mortals are growing too desperate for prayers."

"They are abandoning the gods," she whispered. "Does she know where I am?"

"No," I considered her. How she had managed to come to the Underworld undetected was still a mystery that preoccupied my mind. I knew the moment she arrived, feeling the goddess's entry into my kingdom, but not how she had gotten here.

"How ironic that she should care so much I was gone, when she never paid attention to me when I was there." She frowned to herself. I remained quiet as she continued her spill. "I am not a daughter, but a little trinket that the keeps polished, locking in a case. One she will not share nor use herself. But I am not a sparkling decoration. I am the goddess of Spring. She CANNOT throw a tantrum when the goddess of Spring leaves her little cottage."

She was fuming by then. I took her hand gently, to remind her of where she was, and perhaps to keep her from destroying the gardens with her power, which had now become almost tangible, thickening the air. Her skin was warm and soft, and I regretted touching it the moment I held it.

She calmed, her hair limping back down and the air loosened.

"You want me to leave," She uttered as a statement. It was not a question.

"It would be the easiest solution," I watched the flowers that were reaching for her. It seemed she did not notice them, nor her absentminded brushing of their petals.

"It would be," She blinked a few times.

I observed her quiet tears. She had such a quick range of emotions. One minute she was the mischievous girl, stealing a kiss from me, the next she was a powerful goddess, and now she was a broken-hearted woman, beautiful in her devastation.

"You wish has been granted, Lord Hades," Seph sighed, her chest rising and falling sadly. "There is nothing to do but return to the Aboveworld." Her hand was slipping from mine as she pulled back. "I was silly to come here in the first place, but thank you for hosting."

Her pink lips were pursed to keep her from crying more, but she held her head high, unapologetic for her tears. I remembered her face not long ago, when she kissed me. No one had kissed me like that before. A soft touch of the lips on the cheek. It was such an innocent gesture, by a girl who knew so little of love. Her face was bright with embarrassment but joy then. She had so much to give, but expected nothing in return.

"No," I squeezed her hand to keep it from slipping further.

Her abnormally large eyes snapped to me in surprise. I was a fool to let her stay. I was a fool to encourage her. I was a fool to deliberately forget about the arrow. That cursed arrow that had kept her here. That made her seek me and draw me out.

I had always been the careful god of the three brothers. They were reckless and impulsive, while I tried to remain balanced and fair. Yet, that was what had cursed me with the burden of the Underworld. For this time, this time only. Fates let me have this one selfish thing.

"You have trespassed into my kingdom, and pranced about my palace without consequence." I could not help the coldness of my words. "You disrupted my gardens and my court."

She was watching me with such curiosity, her eyebrows raised. It had been centuries since such a beautiful thing found its way to the darkness and gloom of the Underworld. I would not let it go so easily.

"Do you think you can fill my halls with you laughter and songs?" I pulled her dangerously close. Now I was the angry one. Not at her, but at her mother. How could she abandon the mortals that worshipped and prayed to her? I was also angry at Zeus, and his inability to control Demeter. I was angry at Limos and Eris. I was angry at Thanatos, for looking at Seph and saying she looked lovely.

"You think you can gallivant around in those outrageous dresses and stir my subjects like you do?" I asked. "They cannot stop speaking of you."

"I … apologize?" Seph asked, the question in her eyes. She had to look up at me at this distance.

"It will not be enough." I said gruffly. "You entered my domain, remember? I am pulling my right to give punishment."

Her eyes went wide in momentary fear. She really needed to control those eyes of hers. They were too expressive and they unravelled my own control.

"You cannot return to the Aboveworld," I decreed. I released her hand. "You will stay here," I said.

This was how I was most comfortable speaking to her, in hardened orders. I could not tell her more at the moment. I could not.

"With me," I added, the words slipping softly from my lips. A quiet addition attached to the end of the sentence. I half hoped she did not hear it. Curse my foolishness, she must have heard it.


	17. Chapter 14

He stepped back when he said that.

"With me,"

It had almost been too soft for me to hear. It stopped my thoughts completely.

His face was impassive as he pushed past me. His cloak whipping behind him.

He left as if he had made a decree and that was that.

My mind snapped back into motion, it raced ahead of me so quickly I could barely catch up.

As he had been listing my transgressions, I had been listening with both parts embarrassment and anger. I was guilty of his accusations, but he had no right to throw them back in my face like that. I was given the status of a guest not a prisoner, and I could explore and roam at my leisure.

The anger had began to eclipse the embarrassment when he mentioned the punishment.

Cyane and I were never judged for trespassing into another god's domain. I could not argue with ancient laws.

Until he proclaimed his punishment. I was to stay here. With him.

What could he possibly mean by that? Did he WANT me to stay?

The rush of unbidden feeling settled and revealed the truly important problem. My mother had neglected her duties and Limos was taking over.

My return would most likely stop this madness.

But he had told me to stay.

How could I stay and clean up the mess that must be going on in the Aboveworld?

I took a step forward, then had to redirect my steps twice back to the palace. My mind was in a complete whirlwind. I had to find Hades, even if my mind was cationing me and my heart was too animated for it to be a good idea. There were more important things at stake now, bigger than me.

I speed up to a slow run, scanning the halls as I went past, my skirts bunched in my hands.

I finally spotted Thanatos approaching a door, he stopped when he spotted me. With a raised eyebrow, he watched as I hurried closer. He opened the door, and made a wide sweeping gesture with his arm, inviting me into the room. I entered, certain Hades was there.

"Where have you been?" Hades demanded, his back to me. The room was a sort of study, the walls filled with books from end to end. With the lack of walls, papyrus sheets hung from the shelves, held in place by books.

"The gardens," I retorted. I knew he was talking to Thanatos, but it angered me if he ever took that tone with me. "Excuse me for not taking flight as you did."

He was standing in front of a desk, and I noticed the stiffening of his broad shoulders when he heard my voice. He turned begrudgingly.

"None of that now," I said, waving a hand before me. I could not even begin to assess what his reaction meant and what I felt about it. "What are we to do about my mother?"

"Demeter?" Thanatos came up behind me. "Do you know of what happened?"

"Yes, I was just notified," I took a step back so that I had both men in sight. "She has allowed Limos to gain ground, neglecting her duty. All because her pet is missing."

"Stolen," Thanatos corrected.

"Stolen?" I straightened.

"I was just informed by Lady Nyx. Her servants overheard last night that Demeter has heard from Helios that you were stolen from your fields by Lord Hades." Thanatos showed a slate to Hades.

"What?!" I said at the same time Hades mumbled, "That is a lot of overhearing."

"I was not stolen," I said crossing my arms. "I came on my own. I have to let her know that."

"How Lady Persephone?" Thanatos asked, not unkindly. "Will she believe you and leave alone my lord? Also will you just return to your place quietly?"

"No," I sighed. I took a seat in one of the chairs. "I do not wish to bring any trouble to anyone, but I also do not want to give up my freedom."

"Nor should you have to!" Thanatos said with passion. "Rest assured that the whole of the Underworld stands behind you and your right for freedom."

I looked at him startled. "Thank you." I was truly touched.

"They are going to send someone for you soon," Hades said, he finally looked at me in the eyes since I had entered the room. His grey eyes were not ice as usual, instead they seemed only a small bit sad. Or perhaps I saw wrong. "She has asked Zeus to retrieve you."

"I do not want to go," I said softly. This was the longest I had held his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. I felt as if this was all because of me. My stubbornness was causing trouble from Hades and his kingdom. I could not refuse a summons from Lord Zeus himself. Hades would be branded as a kidnapper. I would return to my golden cage.

"You could bind yourself to the Underworld," Hades said carefully.

"Bind myself?" I watched him coming closer. "How? By eating the food of the Underworld?"

"No!" I blinked at his bark. I was getting used to his sudden increases of volume. "No. You want your freedom, eating food from the Underworld would only trap you as you were before. You could never make your home in another place."

I was suddenly aware we were alone, Thanatos having vanished at some point. The realization quickly flew my mind as inconsequential.

"How then?" I asked. I frowned a moment. "Perhaps…. I could bind myself … to you… as a servant of the Underworld."

This way I would become part of Hades's court in a sense. He would become my lord. Me an obedient servant.

"That…" He had stopped in front of me. "Is a possibility." His facial expression showed that he thought very lowly of this plan.

"What is wrong with it?" He would gain a servant so I saw no disadvantage for him. I, on the other hand, would be bond to him as my master. My mother could not force me to leave and I would not be trapped as I would if I ate food from the Underworld.

"That sort of bond is strong and no one on Olympus could deny that you belonged in the Underworld." He said. He brought a had to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "However, such a bond is beneath you. And it would be almost impossible in the future… any other bond."

"But if it kept me from becoming a pet again, I think-" I began but cut short.

Hades had leaned forward, his large hands on my knees. Whatever I was about to say was forgotten momentarily. I could feel the cool of his touch through the fabric on my dress.

"That bond would make it impossible to get married to you in the future, Seph," he said, his face not a hand's length away from mine. "We could not bond as husband and wife if we were master and servant. Do you understand? Do you want to rule out that possibility?"

I had not thought of that. It was not until this moment that I realized that I had never believed there was a possibility. All my actions until this moment had been for myself, to feed my selfish desire for more of him. I never believed there could be a future together, although I certainly dreamed it. Now, to have him bring it up, to allude to it in any way, was something straight from my dreams.

"Is there a possibility?" I asked, at least I hoped I did. My tongue was very heavy. So close, I could not see his face as a whole, instead he was in parts. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his brows…

The corner of his lip twitched. They were not grey as they seemed from a distance, but a fogy pink. "Do you think you can waltz into my palace with those giant eyes and ridiculous dresses and not shake my heart?"

"Why do you call my dresses ridiculous?" I asked, my voice was deeper than usual, I could not process what was happening very well. However, I seemed to recall him saying something about my attire before.

"Because they are," he said. He was so very close.

"You dress dully," I said back, not with the fire it merited though. I hung to the conversation to keep some sort of normality, the whole scene was impossible.

"Ah, that is it, our fashion choices will make us the most miserable pair," He said. He picked a hand up from my knee bringing it to the side of my face. I leaned into his hand, his touch cooling my overheated mind. This was happening, it was not a dream.

"Would you like to become my wife, Seph?" he asked. He was not cold and distant at all. I could see on his face that this was a true question, his eyes warm.

There was a difference between a romance between mortals and immortals. Mortals had precious little time, their partner having to be the companion to spend those short years. Immortals, however, time if nothing else. I had known Hades but a few weeks, but I knew I wanted to live here, with him. I had all of eternity to know him and to grow with him.

"I would," I said placing a hand carefully over his on my cheek, as if it were a dream and I would shatter it.

I could see his age then, centuries hardened his features. But when I answered, I could see his age. His face was soft now, open to me so I could see it all. The pain and the loneliness. The guilt and weariness. It was as if he took on all that his shades brought from the Aboveworld.

I leaned forward, and touched my lips to his cheek. A kiss for the Hades of years past, the Hades that bore on with his work on his own.

Slowly, he pulled up a smile, a genuine smile.

"I should show you how to kiss properly," he whispered.

The hand he had at my cheek moved back into my hair, preparing me for when his mouth met mine. He guided my head with that hand, to best receive the sweetness from his lips, breaking open all new sensations from my body in response. I allowed him to teach me.


	18. Chapter 15

I felt her pull back first, breathless.

I did not want to take my hand from her soft hair, but I did.

I straightened, and observed this curious creature that had wandered into my dark and gloomy world. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, parted in shock. Her face was alight with joy and surprise, ever expressive.

Was it really that much of a surprise? The moment she had rushed forward to take up the miserable nymph in her arms, and faced me I knew I was doomed. I knew I would not stop thinking of her even if she had not followed me into my kingdom.

I had seen her dancing and playing in her fields every now and then before that too. Not with infatuation and obsession, just curiousity.

But that cursed arrow…

I pushed the thought from my mind. I had made my reckless choice. My one reckless action was this and I meant to have it.

There was a knock on the door that startled both of us. It had been awhile since I had been startled, but I had been fully distracted by the goddess that would be my wife.

I waved a hand and the door opened. It revealed Thanatos, holding another slate. I knew he would not interrupt if it were not important. He had been advocating for Seph almost since I brought her to the palace. He had gone so far as to call her my lady in private, earning a good thump on the head.

"Speak," I demanded.

Thanatos handed me the slate. "Lady Nyx sent word that Hermes is on his way here to retrieve Lady Persephone."

"Quicker than anticipated," I mumbled, looking at the report. "Demeter must be very persuasive to get Zeus to react as fast."

"She is at Olympus now," Thanatos nodded. Demeter detested Olympus, one of the reasons she was the most sane of the gods.

"Make the preparations, and gather everyone in the great hall," I said handing back the slate. "There will be a wedding in three hours."

Thanatos dropped the slate and Seph leap to her feet.

"Now?!" Seph crossed her arms. "I said I would marry you, because I have wanted to since I came here, but I never thought it was immediately."

"Now or years later, it would be the same, darling," I said. It would be the same because I would not want to marry any other being that ever was or will be. I needed it to be soon because I could not bear to have her leave me alone in the Underworld.

"I will not be married on a whim!" She said, stepping in front of me.

"Then what do you suggest we do, flower princess?" I crossed my arms as well. Why was she being difficult? "Should you go with Hermes?"

She glared at me for a very long time. She was extremely annoyed.

"Fine," She waved a hand, slicing the air between us. "Four hours."

"Hermes is on his way-" Thanatos began.

"I will have a great wedding, and it will be in four hours," She cut him off.

"Fine," I said. If Hermes was in a rush he could make it to the Underworld in that time. It would be cutting it close, but at this point I was willing to risk it.

"Who is conducting the ceremony?" She asked, she was not any less vexed, but now it was directed in a different direction.

"My mother, Lady Nyx," Thanatos said.

"Perfect," She pushed past me to get to the door.

I captured her wrist and pulled her back.

"This is what you wanted, is it not?" I pulled her face close, so I could study her better. Only a minute ago those eyes were sweet and filled with joy. Now they were hard and angry. I had done something to make her angry.

"Yes, Hades," Seph twisted away from my grip. "This is exactly what I wanted."

She gathered herself and swept from the room.

"Make sure he wears something nice," She directed this to Thanatos as she passed him.

With that my future wife and queen left me in mild confusion and irritation, and I suspected not for the last time.

* * *

He was completely insufferable. I slammed the door of my rooms.

That he would ask me to marry him just like that. It was as if he had only just awoken and decided that he would not mind being married to me. I was not sure of his feelings, when he knew exactly how I felt. He was a stone wall that had let me pass, but he was still a stone wall, when he should be man.

I pushed my insecurities aside. He wanted to marry me, while everyone knew the Lord of the Underworld had never married in all of his long life. That he would grant me this had to mean something. He had said I had shaken his heart. He had kissed me.

"Lady Persephone?" Alcippe knocked lightly and entered the room. They did not need permission to enter my sitting room, although i asked for more privacy concerning my bedroom.

"Alcippe, call Electra and Cyane please," I said fiddling with the bands on my wrists. Nervousness was settling in now that I had stopped being angry. "There is much to do."

"Cyane is asleep," Alcippe told me. "Lady Hecate sent her some more tonic to help calm her."

"I am awake," Cyane stepped into the room, Electra behind her. "Please thank Lady Hecate for me, I feel very refreshed."

"What was this about work, Lady Persephone?" Electra asked. She and Alcippe never dropped formalities.

"I am to be married within four hours, ladies," I announced.

My news was met with much excitement and a bit of screeching. Electra and Alcippe were in motion not long after the initial explosion.

They filled the tub in my bathing room, with warmed water and filled it with all sorts of concoctions and liquids for scent and smoothness. They bid me to soak a while as they hurried in and out, asking my opinion on arrangements, decorations, food, guests, and a number of other things.

I allowed them to take over, but made sure everything was to my liking. The hall was to be decorated with the dark flowers of the underworld, their glossiness combining beautifully with the stone of the walls. Electra made sure the hall was cleaned completely and the head cook promised the greatest feast in centuries.

I was dried with soft clothes and lathered with lotions and powders. Alcippe and Cyane had worked together to create my dress. It was different from what I usually wore.

The dress did not have sleeves, instead it tucked itself under my arms, hugging my torso and opening to the widest skirts I had ever worn. The material was the color a of a rich wine and it came together at places, forming ruffles, decorated with living flowers.

Perhaps it was because of Hades' comment on my excessiveness, but I allowed Cyane to put on me a necklace of gold with pink and black stones. The multiple strands came together under my collarbone, with a large black diamond flower. One of the strands was purposefully left to fall off my left shoulder. Electra found me beautiful lace gloves decorated with black stones.

Electra painted my face while Alcippe arranged my hair. Cyane found matching dresses of an off-white for the three of them that would accompany me. They would wear black stones on their necks and wrists.

After they were done, they stepped back so I could observe myself in the glass in my closet.

I was very different, I could not recognize myself. The girl I had been was so very far in my past, she would never know who I was. But I did. I knew who she had been and who I was now. She was still there, inside of me, somewhere. I was no longer Kore in the white skirts, now I was Persephone in the dark, extravagant dresses.

I was to be the wife of Lord Hades, the most feared of the gods.

"It is time, my lady," Electra said. Although she and Alcippe had never dropped formalities with me, there was a new respect in her voice. I truly was going to be her lady. Her queen.

I was startled at the word. I had not thought of becoming queen of the Underworld, only in becoming Hades's wife. It was terrifying. I pushed it to the back of my mind, the part of my mind where I was tossing all the possible consequences of my actions. I would think on it at a later time.

The four of us made our way down to the great hall, where ceremony would be held. The palace seemed to be empty as everyone was already gathered and ready. Alcippe informed me that every single free Underworld deity would be present. The entrapped deities knew of the wedding of their Lord. Shades and even the judges of the Underworld had stopped their important work to be present.

We reached the great doors of the hall, and I felt all my nervousness come to a climax. I had been able to control it thus far with the distraction for preparations, but no longer.

I was here, dressed and ready. Past these doors was my future. One that I had never thought possible.

Taking a breath, I nodded to the guards outside.

As one, they opened the doors to the great hall. I could see all the hundreds of heads that turned to look at me, hear their rustlings and their sudden silence.

Alcippe walked in first.

Electra after her.

Cyane a few steps behind.

The music that had been apparently playing swelled.

Now I stepped forward.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello beloved readers! I am very excited about this wedding, much to be done. I especially love Persephone's dress, belonging to Stella de Libero. My descriptions do not do it justice so here is a link to see it on my profile.** **It is excessive and not Greek, but I love it.**

 **For a bit of news, I will be off on holiday for some time and will not be able to post for about two weeks. Please forgive me!**

 **I appreciate all reviews and comments, thank you so much for your encouragement.**


	19. Chapter 16

The step I took forward was wholly scrutinized. Every eye was on me, and even creatures that did not have eyes faced me, studying me in whatever way they did.

The hall was dimly illuminated, even dimmer than the Underworld before it's new sun. What looked like stars shone from the ceiling, I could feel the magic of night from them. The glittering gems that were chosen to decorate the arrangements and decorations glittered with breathtaking beauty. The jewels on the guests glittered back, responding.

The guests themselves were magnificent and terrible. They had been holding back their power that time we dined with them. Now, they strutted it, showing off. The power in the room could have suffocated and killed a mortal, as heavy as it hung. And it pulsed and swirled, not actually meant to hurt me, but to meet me.

That's what this was, I realized. That's what all these eyes where for. They were testing me, showing me their powers. I was to be their queen.

After pushing it away so long, I knew had to face it. I was going to be a queen. I was not the little girl dancing in fields anymore. I was going to be queen of the Underworld, and these were my subjects. Their power… was mine.

I lifted my head high, and straightened my back more. I willed the tenseness from my shoulders. I was not afraid or on edge. I was within my element.

I did not look at any of the guests, not because I feared them, but because they were not of consequence. I was their queen, and I was look at my king.

Hades stood at the end of the illuminated stone pathway. A path to my future.

Thanatos had listened to me, or Hades had chosen for himself his wardrobe. He wore dark clothes still, but these were pristine and precise. The hard lines of his face complemented his ornate warriors' wear. The cloak on his shoulders was pulled back to reveal his pale, mused arms. The glittering sword strapped to his side completed the outfit of the vicious warrior that he was. The silver circlet on his head revealed more about his greatness than an elaborate crown ever could show.

He stood like a dark force, watching me. His face was just as unreadable, but his power was the one I felt above all others. Soft and dangerous.

I unleashed my power too, reached for his, entwining with it. His eyes told me that he felt it.

In a moment of inspiration, I created glows where I stepped, leaving them behind as I passed. They rose and split becoming small orbs of green life and they accompanied me down the rest of the way.

When I was close enough, Hades held out his hand. With no hesitation, I took it.

He brought it to his lips, touching my fingers lightly.

Then our hands fell apart. We were king and queen of the Underworld and this was where we most needed to appear strong, and I needed to be independent, with no need to have my hand held. And we turned together toward Lady Nyx, the goddess of night standing before us.

Lady Nyx wore a gown so black it was purple, and so long it pooled shimmering at her feet. Ribbon wound up and down her bare arms, around her throat. I now realized that the ribbon was moving slowly, like the actual night snaking around her limbs. Her eyes were bright white stars, her face serious and unsmiling.

I was unsure of how weddings in the Underworld progressed, but I knew they were different than those in the Aboveworld.

The lips of Lady Nyx parted and a beautiful sound filled the great hall. It was a song, perhaps, but there were no comprehensible words, or at least any that I knew of. But I could understand the meaning. It's gentleness cradled me, soothing. It spoke of Hades, in low tones of his just and sturdy reign, his judgements and his coolness. Then the song turned higher, of a girl in the fields and sun. Their reunion was beautiful and blessed.

The song was for those with ears and those without the sense of hearing, because it could also be felt on the skin. The smoothness of the dark.

She was still singing when Hades spoke.

"Of all my years as Lord of the Underworld, I have never taken a queen. In this woman, I have found love, beautiful and pure. Today, before the witnesses of my kingdom, I will take Lady Persephone, goddess of spring, as my queen and my wife." He proclaimed, his voice carrying over the song and our guests. They riled in return, in approval.

The words were simple, but that is what I wanted. This is why I had argued with him in the study. Not because I did not want a wedding, but because he had never confessed his feelings in return. Now he confessed them before his subjects, who respected and feared him. My unease disappeared completely.

When the clamor died down, I opened my mouth.

"In this kingdom, I have found freedom." My voice rang sure. "In it's king, I have found love. Today, before the witnesses of this kingdom, I will take Lord Hades, god of the Underworld, as my king and my husband."

The roar of approval was deafening, frightening even. But I stood straight, accepting it. Drinking it in.

I turned toward Hades, my king and husband.

He held a circlet in his hands, a mirror to the one on his own head. Except this one was gold.

I bowed my head, and he placed it in my hair, the center cold on my forehead.

The song of Lady Nyx ended, and the guests applauded and roared. Hades lead me to a large balcony off to the side. Out there were even more subjects of the Underworld. Shades, nymphs, and deities that did not fit in the hall cheered and roared. I watched with wonder at these beings who had accepted me as queen. Who now cheered my name.

A great feast was prepared to celebrate the union. Every dining hall on the first floor of the palace was throne open, the tables stacked high with food and drinks, magically replenishing as they were devoured. The lesser deities and subjects of the Underworld participated as well, tables lined the street outside and also filled with food from the palace kitchens. THere was roaring and laughter and cackling as all the Underworld celebrated.

I made to follow, but Hades pulled me away. With my hand in his, I was lead back to the gardens. The quiet was a surprise to my head after the commotion of the festivities.

"What are you on about?" I asked, masking my overbearing joy with a pout. This was the most beautiful day of my life and it frightened me in a way, as if I could wake up and find it gone. "Are you ruining my wedding?" I studied his broad shoulders and the intricate design of the top of his cloak. They were small stitches of battles from long ago. Battles he must have fought and won in the establishment of his kingdom.

"Ruining it?" Hades asked turning back to me, his impossible height looming over me. We were standing under a pomegranate tree. "If it were not for me you would not have a wedding."

"If it were not for me, you would not either," I snapped back, fully aware of how ridiculous this argument was. I did not care, I was overjoyed to bicker with my husband. The designs swirled over his chest as well, I noted. The black embroidery not clearly visible from further away than I was. Mesmerized, I traced the design.

"What did I say about excessive dresses," He lifted a hand to brush my bare shoulder. His touch sent a shiver through me. I felt the tightness of the top half of my dress profoundly.

"I do not care," I stuck out my chin. "I like them. You look so handsome too when you are not dressed so dully. Thanatos did a marvelous job." I spread my hand fully on his chest, claiming him.

He took a step forward and the words died in my mouth. His scent of stone, cold, and … pine, surprisingly, reached me. It was true, he was mine now.

As if sensing what I was thinking, he reached forward, taking my waist in his hands. I felt the heat rise up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Is it a crime for a husband to want a few private moments with his wife?" He asked softly, he ducked his head so that I could hear his low voice, his breath cool across my face.

I very much enjoyed that he called himself my husband. The word was very welcome.

"Very well then, _husband_ ," I said sighing.

I was awarded a smile, a genuine smile, and his hands squeezed me gently.

" _Wife_ ," He retorted, closing the short space between us to catch my lower lip.

I made some sort of noise in half-hearted protest when he captured my whole mouth. He teased my lips open and went in, different from last time. This time he was possessive and passionate, his kiss full of urging promises.

I pushed forward, pressing my body against the solidness of his, wanting him to fulfill some of those promises.

He seemed to laughed at my response against my mouth, irritating me. His hands slipped from my waist to my hips with more promises. His large hands pressing me harder toward him, as if we could get any closer.

A throat was cleared.

We pulled apart only enough to turn and glare at Thanatos. The god of death shuffled his feet a bit under the twin weight of disapproval from his king and queen.

"Yes?" Hades finally asked, taking mercy on him and addressing him.

"Lord Hermes is here." Thanatos said. There was sadness in his voice when he looked at me. "for Queen Persephone."

The titled startled me only a little bit before the reality of the situation settled on me. Hermes was here.

Hades turned back to me, still in his arms. I was surprised to find sadness there too. I had to go to Olympus now and plead my case before Lord Zeus and my mother. If Hades or anyone else from the Underworld went, it would look like I was being forced to say such things. My mother was certainly willing to make those claims.

But that Hades, the powerful god should be sad to see me go was amazing, and it ripped at my heart too. We were to be parted after so long it took to be together.

"Go see him," I said placing a hand on his cheek. His skin was smooth and beautiful, as if chiseled from stone. There had been no time to explore him as I wanted to. "My nymphs have made preparations, then I will go to you."

With a nod, he took that hand and kissed the palm of it. Every one of his touches wonderful and releasing to me. He stepped away and followed Thanatos, leaving me cold and empty under the pomegranate tree.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again beloved readers! I have returned from my holiday. I want to thank everyone who waited patiently. Thank you for your supports, comments, favs, and follows. As a special thank you, I will be posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the end of this story. I will post songfics in between normal posts.**

 **Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	20. I Was Made For Loving You

**A/N: Hello beloved readers**

 **Throughout this time that Seph has been trying to sort her feelings in the Underworld, Hades has been falling in love. However, since it's from her point of view, its difficult to see. This is a songfic about Hades' perspective during the wedding. It is "I Was Made For Loving You" by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran (all rights to them). I warn, however, it is very sappy, but I can't help myself, I love fluff.**

* * *

 _ **A dangerous plan, just this time**_

 _ **A stranger's hand clutched in mine**_

I held out my hand to her, and she took it. Trusting me. Believing in me.

Her flawless face was upturned to me, watching me.

Her lips glittered in the darkness, red against her tanned skin.

 _ **I'll take this chance, so call me blind**_

 _ **I've been waiting all my life**_

Seph loved me, despite the impossibility of it, this beautiful angel loved me.

She was blind and foolish to set her gorgeous eyes on me.

She could have anyone, any being alive would fall to her feet in surrender.

 _ **Please don't scar this young heart**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_

But she did not choose anyone else, she chose me.

Her green eyes watched me steadily, asking me not to hurt her.

Her warm, small hand felt delicate and small in mine.

 _ **I was made for loving you**_

 _ **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**_

I lifted her hand, bring it it to my face.

She watched me with parted lips, taking me in.

She could have anyone, I remember, but she chose me.

 _ **Every bone screaming (I don't know what we should do)**_

 _ **All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you**_

I kissed those fingers of hers, that brought life and beauty into my existence.

Her magic hugged me, thanking me for the small gesture.

Her responding sigh stirring within me the heart I had forgotten I had.

 _ **Hold me close through the night**_

 _ **Don't let me go, we'll be alright**_

This was dangerous, what we had decided to do, to both of us.

She was young and she loved with her whole being.

She inspired me to do the same, and love her back completely.

 _ **Touch my soul and hold it tight**_

 _ **I've been waiting all my life**_

So many years of being alone in the dark.

Her light that she offered was irresistible

Her love was so pure it hurt to accept

 _ **I won't scar your young heart**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_

I would protect her, I decided as Nyx sang her song.

She could have found a more worthy person to give her love to but

She could not have found a more grateful someone than me.

' _ **Cause I was made for loving you**_

 _ **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**_

I barely knew this woman, yet I decided that I was dedicated to her.

Her face brightened when I proclaimed her as my queen and wife.

Her eyes, loving and trusting, green orbs of spring light.

 _ **Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do**_

 _ **All I know is, darling I was made for loving you**_

Seph parted those perfect lips of hers, and claimed me as hers

She did not hold my hand, but I felt held

She did not kiss me, but I felt loved.

 _ **Please don't go, I've been waiting so long**_

 _ **Oh, you don't even know me at all**_

I loved her

Her voice, weather she was singing or arguing with me, was melodious

Her swirling energy, weather happy or angry, was empowering.

 _ **But I was made for loving you**_

 _ **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through**_

I would spend the rest of eternity with this woman.

She would fill the days with beauty and life

She would hold my hand through it all.

 _ **Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do**_

 _ **All I know, darling, I was made for loving you**_


	21. Chapter 17

My nymphs, true to their word, had prepared everything I needed in case if I had to remain days away. Which was very possible considering it was my mother. They helped me choose and dress in a dress of night blue, a pre-wedding gift from Lady Nyx, who knew I was most likely going to be called away before I could receive my gifts from the wedding.

I donned on the dress, which was silken, like hers were, falling against my skin like dark liquid, showing every curve of my body.

Alcippe gave me golden clasps to pin the material on my shoulders. Cyane painted my face and gave me golden cuffs for my upper arms and wrists, these were decorated with detailed designs of leaves and flowers, symbols of spring. Electra pinned my hair up and around my golden circlet and hung golden earrings from my ears, ones that glittered with dark blue opals.

I looked at the finished product in the glass. I looked every bit the queen I was meant to be.

"We will be sending dresses and shoes through shadows and they will put them in your rooms on Olympus," Alcippe said motioning toward my packed things. "That way you will not carry them."

I nodded toward then "Thank you so much. All three of you, for all you have done for me. I hope everything goes well and I will return in a few days."

"I am going with you," Cyane declared. She took a step toward me but collapsed.

"Cyane!" I rushed to her side. Her skin turned pale, so pale it was frightening. She picked up her head as if it were heavy.

"She cannot go," Electra came to her other side and touched her arm. Cyane flinched away, but Electra grabbed her again. "She has been here so long… she has formed ties with the Underworld."

I looked at them incredulously.

"It's true," Alcippe nodded. "Cyane is more part of the Underworld than the Aboveworld now. Nymphs are not as mobile of gods, my queen."

"Cyane," I looked back at my beautiful friend. How could I go without her. In truth, I had imagined that she would come with me to Olympus. That we could perhaps make a side trip to visit her brook. But now…

"It is all right," She looked at me with quivering lips. "I will wait for your return."

I allowed some tears to escape my eyes. I was frightened, despite the fronts I put up. I was leaving my husband and such heart ache. Now I would not even have my faithful friend by my side.

"Very well," I whispered.

* * *

Hermes was one of the least annoying gods of Olympus, but he was still very annoying.

Thanatos and I just watched as he fluttered about nervously, filling the emptiness of the throne room with useless chatter. He came here often enough, yet he was always the same. Thanatos enjoyed watching him squirm so he always asked to be present.

The double doors opened simultaneously, revealed Seph, _my wife_. She gave a nod to the shades that held the doors for her and strode in. Head leveled, she looked every bit the queen she was. Her presence and power, sent Hermes spinning to look at her, more than the sound of the doors.

I saw her as he must, dark and powerful. My queen. It angered me that she was being taken away only hours after wedding her.

Then her beautiful doe eyes caught mine. Those eyes filled with love and kindness. She was not a dark queen, but also a spring goddess. She was not mine to possess, she had her mother to face and her people to protect. By extension, she was defending the Underworld, her new kingdom.

"Queen Persephone," Thanatos greeted her, bowing low. This was all for Hermes who seemed completely stunned by the state he found his charge in.

"Rise, Lord Thanatos," She said, her voice sweet and regal, a benevolent goddess. She looked at me with laughter in her eyes. She was playing along.

I rose from my throne and met her at the foot of the dais, taking her hands in mine. Thanatos was absolutely gleeful that Hermes was seeing this, although I was not doing it for him.

"You are ready, Seph?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes," her scent of lavender was mesmerizing. I leaned closer so I could take more.

"It has been too short, the time," I told her. Her eyelashes fluttered at my proximity. I loved that I made her nervous, as nervous as she made me perhaps.

"If you had not taken so long to fall into my clutches perhaps we would have had more time." She retorted, a mischievous glint in her eye. She could not just accept my words without some sort of response. And I loved her for it.

"I'm not an easy catch," I said back. There was absolutely no one else I could tease and argue with like her.

I kissed her then, all of the love that was difficult to say out loud poured into it. I would miss her and I loved her.

She kissed back, her lips perpetually sweet and delicious, she would miss me and she loved me too.

We parted reluctantly, and she faced Hermes finally, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Shall we go?" Persephone asked, walking past him.

He trailed behind her, without a backwards glance. They would walk to the platform outside that Hermes liked to use to take off, and use the northern exit to reach the Aboveworld, closest to Olympus.

But before they reached it, they would come across all the subjects that had heard their Queen was leaving. Thanatos reported that they had gathered from the wedding festivities to see Seph off. I smiled at that. Most of the Underworld accepted, and even respected her as queen. Many went so far as to be angry and jealous that she was being taken away.

I sat back into my throne, staring into the empty room, Thanatos tailing behind Seph and Hermes. The silence echoed, and for a terrifying moment, it was as if Persephone had never come and changed everything. I was alone again.

With a motion of a hand, I summoned a shade.

"Have Lady Nyx design a throne for the queen," I said. "Have Thanatos commission it."

* * *

On Olympus, I was not directed toward Zeus immediately, instead I was taken to a set of rooms to rest. As if the five hour journey had been too much for me.

Olympus rooms were made of white marble, a deep contrast to the Underworld palace. There were few doors, instead a series of simple mazes to get to the rooms, to allow the breeze to travel freely.

My rooms were spacious and decorated with thin gold figurines and gold clasps. Those colors were always in association, gold and white. They hurt my eyes, but I tried my best to adjust quickly. The air was sticky and warm for me, but I also ignored it. I did not want reports reaching my mother and she would surely guess maltreatment.

I did lay down in the end, boredom and a steady aching in my heart drove me to it. The bed was soft and it gave the sensation of floating, which induced a light sleep...

I was awoken by a tender hand stroking my hair. Turning my head, I saw my mother.

She was as beautiful and radiant as I had last seen her. Her darkened hair made complete curls while mine were only half-formed. Her eyes glittered golden, liquid honey. Her crown of wheat in her hair was dry, however. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes sported purple half-moons. Ever the detailed goddess, she would have never let that happen.

"Mother," I said softly, and again, I was Kore. I had fallen asleep waiting for my mother to come home.

"Kore, my girl," her eyes sparkled and glimmer ed with unshed tears. "You are safe."

I nodded. Because it was true. I was safe. I was safe with her, in her fields and gardens. I was safe in that little cottage. But it wasn't the only place I was safe.

"Mother, there is something I must tell you," I stood, my dress falling back into place. The liquid material never wrinkled. "It's time for an audience with Zeus."

I straightened and made my way out of the rooms. I was unsure of where Zeus was, but I found that the shadows pointed me in the right direction. I thanked them with a nod. I did not look behind to see if my mother followed.

The throne room in Olympus was much the same as that of the Underworld. Except that it was made of white marble, with golden statues, and the ceiling opened up to the blue sky and bright sun.

I paused a moment before entering to blink away the brightness. Then I made my entrance.

 _I am a queen. I am a queen. I am a queen. I am a queen._

I repeated to myself, focusing solely on the figure of Zeus directly in front of me. I did not even glance at the other deities milling around the name.

"Hello, father." I greeted him without even a proper bow. Whispers immediately began. Zeus had many children, so many that he did not claim all of them, because he did not care to or because his wife forbade it. That I was calling him father, instead of Lord Zeus, was big.

"I have come to ask for your blessing, you and mother's." My voice rang out as it had during my wedding. Surprisingly strong.

"Blessings, my daughter?" Lord Zeus looked down on me from his high throne. The god was handsome, he allowed his hair to grow peppered with white, so he looked wiser I supposed.

"Yes, sir," I paused. I found that I had grown fond of dramatics in the Underworld. "On my wedding..."


	22. Chapter 18

I found the shocked stillness after my declaration thrilling. When had I become like this? I used to be afraid of confrontation and disappointing anyone, most of all my mother. I felt a twinge of guilt at my mother's expression. She was crestfallen and saddened more than I had ever seen her. I got married and she had not been there. I felt the pain in the corner of my heart. The beginning of what would be regret for the things I could not change.

"You are to be married, my daughter?" Zeus finally spoke, he leaned forward, his eyes dangerously blue. I felt his power fill the room, sweeping in. He had been holding it back because this was to be a meeting with the little flower goddess, not a queen goddess with a surprise. He did not like surprises.

"I am already married, Lord Father," I said changing my voice to more kindly, more for my mother's benefit than for his. "To Lord Hades."

The tension in the room was tangible, a knife could cut through it. My mother switched from hurt to angry. Her eyes wide raked over my body, taking me in. As if she could tear the dress from me and the golden circlet from my forehead.

The twittering of whispers had just begun when my mother exploded.

Her power thrusting out gripping mine and bursting through anyone else's. I felt a choking sensation and I reached a hand to my throat. I did not need air to live but breathing was as natural to me as any mortal's and it hurt to have my airways cut off. I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt more than saw, Zeus's impatience and he swept her power from the room. She collapsed and I felt the air return to my lungs.

I dared to look around, and saw some of the minor deities had fallen over in her tantrum.

I turned back to my mother, shocked. She had never been violent with me before. She had never raised a hand to even discipline me.

Her unconscious form could not see my incredulous stare. I had never felt threatened or in danger with her. I could not explain the mixture of horror, disappointment, … or fear … that I felt. Tears pooled in my eyes. I had never felt safer than in her presence. To have that destroyed was… shattering.

I retreated to my rooms, almost running back. I burst into the rooms and threw myself upon the disgustingly soft sheets of the bed. I hated this pompous room. I hated the light that shone from outside. I hated the bright things reflecting that light. I hated the sticky warmth and the unbearable heat.

I tossed and turned in that bed, perpetually uncomfortable all afternoon. I did not have dinner, and I remained in that bed.

I could not sleep, as the light darkened I grew more alert. The darkness awakened something within me and reminded me of the Underworld. I had been away only a day and I felt such homesickness.

At my window, the sheer curtains danced in the soft breeze. Welcoming me to the view outside. The stars were bright, shining with all their might. They seemed to be only an arms length away.

It made it worse. They did not have the variation in color that the stars, or gems, that shone in the Underworld. They were too large.

As if sensing my distress, the shadows reached toward me, darker than the night. They circled me in a comforting embrace.

"Goodnight," I whispered to someone very far away.

* * *

I did not venture out of my room the following day. I could not face anyone.

I ventured out the third day finally because I was summoned by Zeus himself.

I entered the room, steeling myself for any sort of confrontation, and realized the throne room had been cleared out. My mother was nowhere to be seen.

"So you have married Hades," Zeus said by way greeting. It was a statement not a question.

I gave a bow and stood silently before him. Even though he sat casually, I could feel his power in the room. Electrifying and alive where Hades was cool and dark.

"I have been telling Hades to find a wife for more than a century now," He saiz, his face bored, looking far away. "He never paid me any mind, saying he was too busy. Throwing things back in my face about my own work ethic. He ignored me, yet here is my daughter, saying she married him and is looking for my blessing."

"I am, Father," I tilted my head to the side. 'Are you angry?"

There was a long silence. He sighed and finally answered. "No, Persephone. I am not."

I felt some of the worry sigh from my body. His wrath could have been the end of my freedom.

"I give you my blessing," He said waving me away. "However, get your mother's approval, or I will be forced to hand you over."

With a shrug he was gone. He did not care much, he just wanted Demeter to return to her duties.

I spent that rest of the day in my rooms again, avoiding what I had to do. Who I had to face.

The next day, in the evening, I finally joined the dinner hosted by Hera, queen of gods. I had to find my mother. As much as I wanted to avoid her, a part of me wanted to confront her, and demand an explanation… an apology… something.

The food was plentiful and filled the rows of tables. There might be a crisis in the mortal world, but here on Olympus, there was no shortage. The food literally spilled over to the floor as the gods and goddesses shuffled through them, gluttonous and self-righteous.

I contained my disgust and took a seat beside Hermes. My mother was nowhere to be found.

"But Ares seems to be particularly angry recently!" one of the minor goddesses was whispering not too quietly.

"Have you not heard?!" Another responded, pulling the first close to her. "Aphrodite is back with her husband!"

Amidst the exclamations from the surrounding deities, Hermes leaned forward.

"She was sent back," He added eagerly. "By Hera!"

There was a collective gasp.

"It will not be long before she comes back to Ares," someone I could not see proclaimed in an even lower voice, but everyone heard. There were snide snickers and giggles in response.

I swirled the nectar of my cup and tried to eat some food. I had not eaten in a few days and I had not eaten anything other than the nectar and ambrosia since going into the Underworld.

"She came in like a queen banging open the doors and planting herself in front of Zeus," they were saying now.

"...married… the Underworld… ridiculous… Demeter,"

The whispers shushed when Demeter entered the dining hall.

I stood, and faced my mother.

"My daughter," She came to me, and embraced me, I stiffened at her touch. It was as if I had never made my declaration and we were meeting for the first time. As if she had not hurt and humiliated me.

She pulled away and took my face in her hands. She smelled so sweet and wonderful as I remembered.

"I will liberate you, my daughter," She said. "I will find a way to bring you back home. I will get you away from that horrible monster."

It was all I could do not to tear away from her and scream. I missed him so terribly. These days away from my home were for the sole purpose of being with him. Yet my mother managed to erase all my efforts by disregarding me.

Slowly, I put my hands over hers.

"No mother," I told her with as much patience as I could muster. I tried not to think of how she hurt me in her anger.

"I married Hades of my own free will, and I love him," I said softly. "I love him so much, mother. I followed him into the Underworld and made him look at me."

She tried to pull away, but I held her fast.

"He made me queen, mother." I pushed on. "He married me and gave me half of his kingdom. I do not want to leave, I want to stay with him."

"No no no no no no," She was shaking her head, pulling away.

"Please," I was aware of the plea in my voice. But I was begging her to understand. "Give me your blessing. I love him."

"NO!" She shrieked. All the gods and goddesses straightened at her exclamation, tensing. "He CURSED you! YOU ARE UNDER HIS SPELL!"

"There is no spell," I took a step forward for every step she took back.

"There is! There is!" her eyes turned as mad as they had when she was in the throne room. "I WILL protect you."

"Moth-" I was cut off by the god that stood, his chair scraping the floor. He wore the body of a young man, perhaps fifteen, handsome and mischief.

"TELL HER WHAT YOU DID!" My mother demanded of the god. He seemed to shrink a bit away from her.

I glared at the man, I had a feeling I was not going to like what he said.

"Tell her," my mother repeated, her voice dangerous.

"I…" He lifted something from behind the table.

A bow. Arrows.

My mind whirled as it pieced together what was happening. This boy was Eros. His arrow… his arrow had been the one that pierced my heart. The one that began this whole ordeal.

My mother signaled him out …

"You struck my daughter," She pointed at him. He did visibly shrink back. "Kore is cursed into thinking she loves that … that _monster_."

Her words sounded and bounced off my mind. My complete focus was on that boy. Eros.

Whatever else my mother was saying, I could not hear.

He raised his hand and I knew what he was doing before that stream of light blasted me in the middle of my chest.

I know I screamed, because later my voice was hoarse and my throat ached.

I know there was a second scream, or yell, or something, the moment before the light touched me. My eyes slipped to the side and I saw him. Clad in his usual dark clothing, Hades watched me with wide eyes.

It was the last person I saw before hideous pain fogged my vision and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello beloved readers. I am so sorry about this one taking so long. I think you will see why...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

I walked into the dining hall just as Eros raised his hand.

"STOP!" I bellowed, but I was too late.

Eros' rarely used power to remove an arrow hit Seph with full force. She fell back and crumbled to the floor, but not before she turned those doe eyes to me, finding me.

Demeter was reaching for Seph, but I was already there.

"Seph," I touched her warm beloved skin. Four days since I had seen her but it felt like a lifetime.

"Leave her alone, you _monster,_ " Demeter snarled at me.

I stood straight. With a wave of a hand, Seph disappeared, she would be in the rooms designated to me when I came to Olympus. They were kept for me even though I came about once every hundred years. No one wanted to clean them, much less use them after the Lord of the Dead did. Nyx asked her darkness to keep them clean during the nights.

Demeter was ranting, livid at my intervention. I was ignoring her, she was no more than an annoyance.

I turned to my idiot brother, Zeus, who had been watching this whole time. That scum had allowed Seph to be hurt. He met my eyes wordlessly. He knew what he had allowed before his very eyes, out of laziness and carelessness.

He gave me the barest of nods. As an apology, he would allow me to take Seph. Not heeding Demeter's pleas.

She was still talking, going on and on. She had been one of the more rational goddesses of Olympus. In the past.

I could not blame her completely though. I knew Seph, her kindness and beauty made her the most valuable jewel in existence. Her bravery and sense of justice would make her a legend for mortals to sing long into the future. I could imagine my reaction if someone tried to take her from me.

I took a step and transported to my rooms, let Zeus take care of the lunacy.

* * *

There was nothing, and then there was something. I strained to make it out, but it was not until moments later that I realized it was a noise not a sight. It was louder and then it became a ringing, a constant ringing sound.

I struggled and pushed at it, and finally moved past it. Then I saw stars and sparkles. A reddish lightness. What was it? I studied it, I do not know how long.

It is the inside of my eyelids.

When I learned that, I found that I could lift them. I squinted and then opened them. I blinked and I remembered what happened to me.

I hissed at the internal pain. Something was missing. Something fundamental and important. There was such an empty space, I began to cry.

Tears fell, as I searched. I searched what was missing, but I could not find it. I was alone.

"Seph," I heard and turned toward the voice, soft and gentle.

A man. Hades.

I took a breath, watching him as he watched me.

Missing something was missing.

I opened my mouth to say something but I croaked instead. My throat was raw. Something wet touched my lips. Water. I drank.

He took the cup away and continued to watch me.

He wiped the drops that strayed when I drank water.

His touch was cool and refreshing, yet… it was hot at the same time. It made my heart beat so loudly, I was sure he could hear it.

There, what was that.

He must have heard my heart, because he gave me a half smile, lifting one side of his mouth. The breath caught in my throat. He was so beautiful.

What was it?

He reached slowly, as if I were some woodland creature, and brushed some hair from my forehead. There. I felt it slam into me like the blast from Eros. The knowledge, what was missing returned to its place. Strange and different, but it was there.

"Stop taking advantage of my weakened state," I croaked.

I was rewarded with a full-blown grin. I would have been knocked back had I not been laying down.

He leaned forward then, and gave me one of those delicious kisses he gives. I drank him in, wanting more and more, as if I could not get enough.

"Who's taking advantage now?" He pulled back a bit, but not too far. I looked around, ignoring his question.

I was in dark rooms, still in Olympus from the tell tale white marble from behind him. There were dark curtains drown around the bed so I could not see anything else. I was in a large circular bed, pinned down by black covers. Although technically I was pinned down by Hades' fists, which were on either side of me as he leaned over from his seat on the edge of the bed, trapping me under the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clearing my throat, I was sounding a bit better. My strength was pouring back into me, as if I only had to be conscious to regain it.

"I came to see how my wife was doing," He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Apparently not very well."

"I was doing just fine," I snapped. I was not a little child.

Yet the way he was looking at me was not the look you gave a child.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"You are not protesting," He said with a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Yes, I am." I punched one of his arms lightly.

"No," He gave me a small smile. "You do not have the arrow. Yet, you have not protested being with me. Being my wife."

Oh.

I was his wife.

I tried to look elsewhere but there was nowhere else to look.

"Did you think it was a simple infatuation?" I asked. To be honest, a part of me had wondered too, how much was the arrow, how much was me. It seemed I felt too much for him after all. "Did you think I would allow a man to marry me just because?"

He looked so happy. The Lord of the Underworld was actually happy. That his happiness would affect me this way was amazing. So amazing.

I touched his cheek, his beautiful face, and kissed him. He let me kiss him for a moment, savoring him, before he responded.

He deepened the kiss and I slowly lowered back into bed, him following me. I freed my other hand to touch his face with both hands, then plunged them into the inky silk of his hair. I had wanted to do that for so long. It was like running my hair through cold darkness.

I felt him smile against my mouth and he shifted his weight on me, bursting forth all sorts of new sensations.

"Hades?" I murmured.

He grunted in return, proceeding to kiss me down my throat

"Will you… will you be gentle?" My voice shook, from the emotion he invoked. I did not know I was going to ask this.

He stopped and rose his head, my skin protesting in his absence.

"I would never-" His eyes were stormy. Passionate. "I would never hurt you."

I nodded. I knew. But I wanted to hear it.

He kissed my lips again, softer.

He trailed his kisses down, pushed back my hair. His lips traced my collarbone as I curled my fingers in his hair. He traced the top of my dress with his fingers, asking. I took a breath, but shook my head, barely being able to control my smile. He frowned, and tugged at it with a finger. After a short discussion, I let him win and his hands becoming much more adventurous.

And he _was_ gentle. Every kiss and touch was magnificent. He taunted and teased, driving me insane, circling before finally giving me what I wanted. He did not love me just for himself, he made sure I was just as satisfied as him. Very much so.


	24. Chapter 20

I awoke the next morning to a beautifully naked Seph on top of me.

I pulled the sheets up to envelope the both of us, I kept her head exposed so I could marvel her at upturned face.

Of all the centuries, I had never had a more satisfying and loving partner. Perhaps it was her youth, or the fact that she truly cared for me that made it so special.

She made a face in her sleep, scrunching her nose.

There was absolutely no way I could give her up now. I felt bond to her mind, body, and soul. No one, not Demeter or Zeus, could part us.

"What are you frowning about?" She reached up and pressed between my brows.

"You make ugly faces in your sleep," I grumbled back.

She tried to sit up, no doubt to protest and fight with me.

I grabbed hold of her and refused to let go.

"Unhand me, fiend," She demanded, laughing into my chest. It was a curious thing to know her laugher, her girlish giggles, but quite another to feel them vibrating over my heart.

"Stop, or I'll-"

"You will what?" She challenged me, staring me right in the eye, that vixen.

"I will love you," I knew the minute they left my mouth, that those words were awful. At one point they might have made me cringe. Yet, Seph's beautiful smile made them perfect.

She wriggled closer to me, if it were possible, her hands on my waist.

"Seph," I warned. I was never going to leave the bed if this kept up. Not that I could remember why it was a problem at the moment.

She gave me those cursed green eyes of innocence, even as she reached up for my hair. I did not understand her infatuation with it, but I loved the feel of her fingers.

She moved again, challenging me, and that was it. I gave her what she wanted.

We walked into the throne room, not touching each other, but together nonetheless.

My mother was watching, seething.

"Good day," I greeted almost smoothly. Hades did not offer any words, smoothly or otherwise.

"Get away from my daughter," My mother hissed. She directed this toward Hades.

Hades did not dignify her with an answer. He had once told me that Demeter was the most rational of the gods. I wondered what he thought of her now.

"Hades, Persephone." Zeus called from his throne. His power curled and tensed to strike anyone. He was tired of this discussion.

We gave Lord Zeus a nod.

"You were married only hours before Hermes retrieved Persephone." He rubbed his beard. "Most likely to ensure Persephone could not be taken away."

We stayed silent, waiting.

"Persephone made the decision to stay with her new husband, Demeter claimed she was held hostage with Eros misplaced arrow. The arrow was taken away, yet she still stands with Hades."

"She is still hostage, I do not know what magic he has used on her, but my Kore would never marry someone like _him."_ Demeter strode to my side, taking my arm. "Look at them! They are completely different. Even with those horrible dresses, she is still a child of the sun. She is an innocent goddess of spring."

All of the deities in the throne room did look at us, I felt their eyes search me under and over, and coming to the same conclusion.

"There is no magic on her that I can sense," Lord Zeus managed not to roll his eyes. He was tired with all of us. Even though he gave me his blessing, he would rule toward the easiest outcome. Which was giving into my mother.

"It is magic of the dead, dark magic that he works on her." My mother answered,tightening her hold on me until it hurt.

Hades shifted beside me, not liking it, but I gave him a look.

I searched the gods and goddesses there.

"Lady Aphrodite," I pleaded, I knew I sounded young not at all a queen, but I did not care. I needed the goddess of love to see my sincerity. "I love him." I admitted to her, loud enough that the whole room heard.

She stood half turned from me, twisting partly away from the conversation she was having. She was devastatingly beautiful, her dark eyes were haunty, though. The goddess measured me with her eyes, and I could feel every single one of my flaws. My lack of curves, compared to hers that strained against the thin fabric of her dress. My lifeless hair compared to her golden locks falling over her bare shoulder. Her tall elegant height, compared to my short, inferior stature.

I felt the brush of a hand against mine, and I snapped from her spell. I still felt all my flaws, but they were not overbearing.

"Lady Aphrodite, please support me," I said, this time I looked at her without really seeing her. Without thinking of her beauty, that would lead me back into that spell.

She smiled wickedly, as if she knew exactly what I had gone through. She most likely knew. Wicked. Love was wicked. But it was pure, too.

"Lady Persephone has my support, Lord Zeus," Lady Aphrodite said, surprising me, and most of the room. She turned back to her conversation, seemingly uncaring, glowing in the attention.

"Kore!" My mother tugged at me.

But I was trying to catch the eyes of the goddess beside Zeus.

"Do not try to plead with me, child." Lady Hera sigh, bored with us. "As the goddess of marriage, you know you have my support."

I looked at Lord Zeus, his own wife stood with me. Begrudgingly, but she did.

"Nononononono," My mother pulled me around to face her.

She was crying, and she sobbed as she pleaded with me.

My heart ached and twisted at seeing her like this.

Where was the beautiful goddess that I looked up to all those years? The goddess that listened to the prayers of mortals and helped them. Where was she? Was she lost somewhere in this unreasonable woman?

"I love you, mother," I bent my head so I could whisper in her ear. "But, I love him too, arrow or no."

I stepped away from her, away from Hades and Zeus and Hera on their thrones.

These people were my family, and they needed to understand that I had a choice. And I had already made it.

From within my dress I produced a fruit. I had been carrying it with me since I left the Underworld as a last resort. This back and forth had been taken too long. There were people dying down in the mortal world. They were shriveling like the crops that my mother abandoned. Their prayers were becoming so loud, even I could hear them, and I never received prayers. I could not ignore those pleading voices any longer.

I split the pomegranate and dug into the fruit with my fingers. I heard the protests of both my mother and my husband, but I stuffed them in my mouth and swallowed.

There was an utter lack of sound in the throne room. They were all watching me. The queen of the Underworld that trapped herself.

"Seph," Hades began, it was the first thing he had said since coming into the room.

I ignored him and went to my mother.

"I am bound to the Underworld now, mother. It was the only way I knew you would at least respect my decision. You made me eat those seeds when you would not listen to me." Her face twisted in pain, but she did not say anything. "I will return to you two or three months out of the year," I promised her, taking her face in my hands. The fruit on my hands stained her face like blood. "It will be the spring, when I remind you to end the winter, and help the mortals raise their crops. I will be with you then." I looked to my husband, who was still processing what I had done, the implications. "My home will be in the Underworld, though. As I am bond to it, just as I was to its ruler."

I kissed my mother's forehead, reaching up on my toes.

"You are a bad daughter," She said softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I am," I let go of her. "But I will be a good goddess of spring. I will look for your forgiveness for the rest of time, mother."

She did not look at me as she left. I watched her defeated back until she disappeared at the edge of the room. She was gone.

Hades was behind me, there was much to explain.

"Hades, I-" I stopped when I realized that his face was back to stone.

"Somethings wrong," He said sharply.

I looked around. Nothing seemed amiss, other than the too curious Olympus deities and, Zeus and Hera had disappeared, not caring for the drama no that the matter was settled. Except. The shadows.

There were none.

"Lady Nyx," I whispered.


	25. Chapter 21

"It has been a pleasure, brother." Hades gave a nod to the gods and goddesses in the room. "Let us not have these reunions to often."

Before there was a response, Hades snaked an arm around my waist and took us from the room. We were back in the woods near my mother's fields.

"This is the closest entrance from Olympus," Hades nodded toward the chariot and horses that waited patiently nearby. "There is a direct line from Olympus to the Underworld but only Hermes can use that for errands and business of the gods.

I nodded and boarded the chariot.

The trip would have been pleasurable, if I did not have a horrible dread invading my mind. I did appreciate Hades' hold on my waist. From his spread hand, so did he.

We reached the palace just as Thanatos stepped out to greet us. There was not a smile on his face, though. Then I realized her was wearing a cloth over his face.

"Report," Hades barked, ever the conversationalist.

"Thanatos, what is wrong? What happened?" I stepped out of the chariot after Hades and took the cloth Thanatos offered. "The shadows were gone from Olympus."

"Mother called them to her." Thanatos never called Lady Nyx mother like that. There was desperation in his voice, barely contained by his years of this job. "Even though they are not technically part of the night, they love her and listen to her."

"Why are we wearing clothes over our faces," Hades asked as me marched quickly after Thanatos. He was leading us inside.

"There is a disease, or …." Thanatos lead us to the great hall. "We are not sure what it is but it is so powerful, it …"

Hades reached for my hand just as I reached for his. Here, where I had had my wedding not a week ago was filled with bodies.

Thanatos did not have to finish his sentence. There were about a dozen bodies lining the walls, dead. This was the Underworld, land of the dead. But these were deities. Minor godlings. Immortals.

"How is this possible?" I surged forward but was stopped by Thanatos.

"Please, my lady," Thanatos pleaded. "We do not know anything. Only a day ago they were ill. Deities becoming ill, had you heard such a thing? They went to sleep, then they never woke up."

"They are kept here to keep it from spreading," Hades jerked his head. He looked as unnerved as I felt.

"Yes," Thanatos motioned toward the clothes on our faces. "We do not know what causes it, or how it moves, so we take every precaution. Mother called her shadows to keep all deities that were not in the palace away and safe."

"The palace is closed off," I nodded approving. "How many are trapped inside?" we were one of them now, but this was our place.

"All of the guests from the wedding," Thanatos said softly.

So many. I shook my head.

"Order all the guests to the third floor and the floors above." I calculated the rooms and space. "Only the ones that look completely healthy. They will be scared but keep them calm. Take any ill to the north wing on the second floor. The dead remain on the ground floor, here."

"Make sure none eat or drink anything. No matter how much they beg, deities do not need to eat." Hades secured the doors of the great hall closed.

"The shades, Hades," I reminded him.

"They are dead," Hades shook his head. "They will be fine, but they will stay away from the above floors, we do not know if they are assisting this … _disease_."

Thanatos nodded and left to carry out our orders.

I looked to Hades then, allowing all the fear that I felt show.

Gods could not die, they were immortal. They could be broken and punished, contained and imprisoned, sometimes they faded over the centuries, but they did not die. That they were gods of the Underworld was even stranger. Most of the gods here could not even be considered fully alive.

Hades took my hand and squeezed it. He knew all that. He was worried too.

"Will those gods come back as shades?" I asked, death was confusing here.

"I do not know," He said, and I could see not knowing worried him above all else.

"I need to study them," I told him.

"No," He shook his head. "We do not know what this is, you could become ill. Thanatos has most likely had them checked-"

"My magic is different," I interrupted. I could only see his grey eyes above the cloth. "I bring life, not death, like the gods here. I will be careful."

He was truly afraid, I could see that. He took me by the waist and pulled me close. He touched his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes. I drank in his scent, his cool touch.

"Go," He stepped away from the doors and I stepped past him, into the room of dead gods.

I recognized the first god, a small god of misfortunes of riches. I checked him, leaning in close. He was still, as he had never been in life. He had made up his short stature with endless energy. I ventured to touch him, using the skirt of my dress as to not touch directly.

He was stiff, but I noticed his veins popping out, a dark green color, webbing from a central point. I frowned at that, and twisted to the neighboring victim.

She was one of the spirits of manslaughter. The best behaved of them had been at my wedding. I remembered this one had stuck out her forked tongue at me at some point. Not out of disrespect, but in an accepting nature.

Her skin was rusty, like that of red clay, but she too was stiff and her neck showed the same reaction as the previous god.

I looked through them, one by one. I checked their skin and nails, their hair and smell. They were all similar. I began using my magic to study them by the third one, specifically the raised veins on their necks. Their lungs.

By the ninth, I yanked of the cloth on my face. I could not breath.

This was not a disease.

Ingested poison.

I happened to glance at the remaining bodies.

Who?...

Golden hair spread peacefully around her. Her face still, as if she were asleep.

Cyane.

Panic rose to my throat.

No.

I scrambled to her side. She did not move or react.

No.

I took her in my arms and a cry bubbled up. Vile and nasty.

No.

My beautiful friend was stiff, the ugly veins webbing, breaking her perfect skin. She had begged to be dead, cried at the feet of the Lord of the Underworld. Then she had stayed with me, faithful and loyal, my beautiful friend.

I cried into her hair. Sadness twisting inside of me with more viciousness then I had ever felt before. When I had hurt from unrequited love, I thought there could be no pain greater. But I was wrong. This, to have my beloved friend dead in my arms, was worse by a thousand times.

"Cyane," I cried aloud.

I was not sure how long I stayed there, but slowly, ever so slowly. My mind cleared a bit. Poison. Someone had poisoned my perfect friend. Someone killed her.

Anger took over and I laid Cyane gently back to the floor before I hurt her body with the power the was raging wildly inside of me. It clawed my insides, furious. I looked at the other dead. My people, my subjects and my guests.

I barely heard the doors slam as I burst from the great hall. A shade scuttled away, no doubt to report to Hades I was done. I could not wait for him though.

Thanatos had done his job quickly, and I had to travel to the third floor to find anyone.

"WHERE?!" I demanded when I found some of the gods in a sitting room. They all jumped to their feet, bowing, but I kept looking for my prey and tried the next room.

The longer I looked the more livid I became.

I felt Hades come to my side but I could not explain myself. I could barely form intelligent thoughts.

Cyane was gone. Her blue eyes were closed forever. She had done nothing in her life but love and care for others. She had wanted to die from how much she gave away. She had given me so much. She had stayed with me, my loyal friend.

I saw Alcippe, she stepped into my path. Tears rained from her pretty eyes.

"Lady Persephone! Thank the gods, you are back," She rushed to me. "Cyane-"

It was the use of her name that made me rage, and I blasted the nymph back, knocking her unconscious.

Electra was more ready.

"Lady Persephone! How-" She looked to her companion, a mask of fear and concern on her face. "What happened?!"

I sent a whip of power toward her, but she was more prepared. She sidestepped the blow, shooting back some of her own.

It barely reached halfway between us before I dissolved it.

"I-" Electra began. With another lash, I sent her into a heap beside her companion.

My magic was too riled to bring in, so I used it to blast open the door the nymphs had been standing in front of.

"Lady Persephone!" Lady Hecate rose to her feet in the private sitting room she was in. "Are you alright? Why-"

"The castor oil plant. Ricin." I seethed. "You killed her."


	26. Chapter 22

"What?" The wench blinked at me innocently.

"You poisoned my people!" I screamed at her. "You killed my best friend!"

I could not control myself, and the window behind her shatter into a million pieces. I could see past it, into the dark, beloved kingdom of mine.

"Immortals cannot die," She said, walking around the table in the center.

"They cannot," I nodded. "But they can apparently be _killed_. You have been at this castle for centuries. Have you been working on a poison that long? You sent lampades, who served you, to get close to me and Cyane. You used my magic to help you finish what you had been working on for centuries."

"My queen, there is no need to jump to conclusions." She came closer, despite the power that was choking even me, consuming me from the inside.

"Is this true, Hecate?" Hades said dangerously from my side.

"Of course not," Lies. I could see them as tangible as she was. This was the power of a judge of the Underworld. I could see the lies as they fell from her lips. "My queen is grief stricken and-"

She threw something at us. Small darts.

Hades threw his power to throw her as she made to disappear, and I threw a shield over us both. The darts clattered harmlessly to the floor.

She lifted the darts with her magic and threw them a second time, I threw the shield, but she attacked at the same time. I doubled over as if I had been punched in the stomach. They would have hit us had Hades not stopped them in time.

Hecate threw all of her considerable power into her next to attack. It was strong enough that it shook the building, her power vibrating over the stone. Hades countered her attack, pulling a blanket of force to throw her back.

I recovered enough to add my power to his.

Together we pushed back and cornered her. She pressed herself against the blasted window, causing jagged wounds from the wicked claws of glass on her arms. She hissed but they meanded themselves quickly, her magic healing her.

"Lady Hecate, as ruler of the Underworld, I take you captive, until all the judges can be present for your trial." He said, through his teeth. His cold stone face was back, and this time I was thankful for it.

Trapped, she attempted to jump from the window. I was able to reach her physically now. I pulled her back from the window, Hades holding down her magic with his own power.

I released her, before I let the pulsing anger under my skin take control of me.

"You killed her," I whispered.

She broke from our hold, utilizing a power deeper and unknown to me. My lungs filled with heavy, unnatural air. I choked, a hand to my throat.

Hades reached for me, holding me with one arm, and I pressed myself against him. I gasped and struggled to breathe against his chest, knowing that all the while, he was fighting Hecate and her new power. He had shielded himself when he had noted an attack on me.

I pulled myself from my grief and panic, knowing that there would be a time later. I tried to block out the clamor, the cries, and noise, from before me and in my mind. I searched, grasping and loosening consciousness.

I finally grasped it, a stable hold on my mind. I forced myself to exhale, releasing that toxic air that had filled my lungs. I breathed in again, bringing into me the scent of Hades. My husband and king… who was at the moment struggling to keep Hecate at bay. That she had enough power to counter his was extraordinary and horrible.

I used Hades, his touch, as a rock. I turned to Hecate, watching her successfully countering Hades' power. It was about the same, developed for ages.

I lifted a hand, slightly shaking. I poured all my power into the blast, magnifying what Hades was doing. Together, we brought her to her knees. Hades stepped away from me and he and thanatos bound her in chains of impossible weight.

I sagged against the wall and watched as the goddess disappeared to whatever prison Hades had taken her to. I did not have time to rest, though. I looked back at the dozens of eyes watching me. Some scared, some angry, and some cold. There was much work to do.

The trial was held without me.

I knew that if I was allowed there, I would force Lady Hecate to drink the poison she had killed those twelve with. It was only fair, a life for a life.

But that poison became forbidden, the greatest weapon in all existence, never to be used again. She had used the magic of several gods and goddesses, asking for help just as she had me over the centuries, but that did not pardon me from my involvement.

My role in killing Cyane and those eleven others.

They were buried the following day, postponing the trial, as it was considered more important.

Their bodies were buried to the east of the stables, and a garden was built around them. A garden that was later deemed so frightening, only Hades and I visited. It had the bodies of dead deities, the only buried bodies in all of the Underworld.

The shades of those gods never appeared. I never saw my beautiful friend again, and I did not have the comfort human had that somewhere their loved one existed, even if it was not with them.

Lady Hecate was sentenced two twelve centuries in Tartarus, under the Underworld, where the greatest evils dwelled. One century per god that she killed. She would be wrapped in vines, thrones pressing on her skin all those years.

Lady Hecate had not thought that I would return, thinking Zeus would keep me in the Aboveworld. She thought Hades would be to distraught to return so soon. Her plans were sloppy with impatience. She had never meant to harm, I later learned she said. She was testing her magic to provide an escape for deities. One that many had looked for.

But there was a certain order to the world, a balance that could not be tipped. Mortals were to die, living their short span as fully as they could. Immortals were to live forever, no matter how painful it became.

Hades and I dedicated ourselves to keep that balance, to keep chaos from reining. Even so, many came looking for it. Gods and mortals. The power to kill immortals. Humans convinced themselves it also held the power to give immortality to mortals. It became a rumor, a legend, and then a forgotten myth.


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: I want to thank one last time, every beloved reader, and every helpful review left behind. You guys were great. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

I thought about Cyane often… for centuries. The burn of regret never completely went away, it just pulsed lightly beneath the rest of the regrets that I gathered throughout the years. Along with them though, were blessings and joys that made it bearable. Wherever her soul was, she would love to see the world as I did now. How she would love this little green cafe I was sitting at. The pretty little jingling windchimes and the refreshing coffee drink before me. Chicago was a strange city, with a little bit of everything. Cyane would love it.

"Momma!" A little girl shrieked. She ran toward where I sat.

I pulled my sunglasses down and looked my daughter up and down.

Her thundering black eyes were toned down to an unsettling grey. Her black hair, so like her father's, was in two pigtails. She was dressed in a tiny uniform, white shirt,blue skirt, and white socks all the way up to her knees.

"You look adorable, Melinoë," I said, clapping my hands in delight. She was getting much better at personify in a cute little girl.

"Melody," She corrected, climbing up into the chair across from me.

She had been born a few decades ago, yet she had grown incredibly slowly, as if she did not want to grow up. She had completely stopped when she looked to be six in the mortal world. She was the goddess of nightmares, yet she wanted so badly to be cute and fit in with the mortal children. She terrified them, but I believed this look was very adorable.

"Melody, how precious," She beamed at me. She loved to be called precious.

"Teeth, darling," I pointed at my lips, smiling. Her teeth were pointed.

"Have you found work, momma?" She leaned across the table to sip a bit of my coffee. She made a face, it was too bitter for her.

"Yes, actually. I believe I will be helping these scientists with their work on renewable energy." I told her. I usually joined my daughter in the mortal world until she grew bored. "If I could get your father to help out, these humans could have clean energy by next year."

"I do not care for the troubles of humans," Someone grumbled from behind me.

I whirled around to look at my husband. He sported a dark pair of jeans and a black button-down rolled up to his elbows. He was inhumanly beautiful, though. He filled out his jeans nicely and his shirt did not hide his broad shoulders and muscled arms. His face drew the attention of every person on the street.

"You have not changed your outfit," I commented. He had however, cut his hair. It was short on the sides and back, but the front flopped into his face a bit.

"Men's fashion does not change much," He shrugged, folding himself into the chair beside me. I kicked his ridiculously long legs from my space. "Neither does women's I guess," He nodded to me sundress.

"It's not exactly the same," It was a fifties style, navy blue dress. "But these dresses are back in fashion."

"Is it or do you just want to force it back?" He leaned forward, his eyes ready for an argument.

I turned back to our daughter. Perhaps I enjoyed these dresses too much to dignify that with an answer.

"Are you sure you like your school?" I asked Melinoë. Melody now. "You don't mind the uniform?"

"No, I like it, momma," She had somehow ordered herself a sundae while I argued with Hades. "Look, daddy!" She pulled on her shirt to show him.

"You are the cutest little girl I have ever seen," He leaned to the side to get a good look at her. "Find your happiness, Mel." He tugged a pigtail.

"I will, daddy," She grinned at him, teeth stained with chocolate and ice cream on her cheeks.

I leaned over with a napkin.

Every god chose their preferred form, Melinoë happened to love being a child. She could reach children that way. Both to give them nightmares and to soothe them from the scary dreams.

"Will you be with us this time, daddy?" Melody asked pouting. Insufferable child. She knew her father would give her anything when she made that face.

"I will certainly be more present than last time, but you know I can't be away too long," Hades promised ruffling her hair lovingly. She shook him away and went back to her sundae.

I watched Hades as he tried to steal ice cream from Melody. He loved to tease her, but she

flashed her original teeth at him before smoothing them out.

I laughed and grabbed his arm, tugging him closer, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He turned and caught my mouth fully. Even after centuries of kissing him, my heart raced. His soft lips pressed gently on mine. He parted his lips, inviting me to do the same.

"Ewww," I heard my daughter protest, but neither one of us let go.


End file.
